You Build Me Up, You Break Me Down
by MorningstarGabriella
Summary: How much can one person change you? How much can one person affect your life? How much can one person possibly matter to you? Lives of all SPN characters along with OC ... It is NOT a Michael x lucifer slash...My first fanfic... Rated M for later chapters Please review it guys...Thanks :D
1. The First Meeting

**YOU BUILD ME UP, YOU BREAK ME DOWN**

Dean lay on the floor-face down, cursing out loudly.

"Personal space Cas! How many freaking times do I have to tell you?" Cas cocked his head to one side, puzzled. "I presume I startled you. My apologies Dean." Dean stood up and looked at Cas, "You better have woken me up at 2 in the morning for something good."

"That depends on your notion of good. For example, you might consider..." He trailed off. Dean was staring at him, giving him death looks. Cas decided that it most probably wasn't the best time to discuss Dean's notions of good and bad. "Crowley-He has been spotted."

Dean's agitation at being woken up from his sleep vanished instantly. "Where is he?" Cas moved over to the window and spoke, "South of Wisconsin-An abandoned prison."

"You sure," Dean asked. Cas turned, and the pained look on his face startled Dean. "Cas, what's wr-"

"He has abducted angels. Not a couple but hundreds at a time- Cherubs, Females, Men. No one knew where until...Until yesterday-One of them managed to get in contact with us. It was a sister of mine, by the name of Annabeth. She spoke something about torture...death...Crowley...That's all she could tell before losing contact with us. We were able to trace her location from there. Dean, she means the world to me...all of them. I need to find them and I need your help. Please."

Dean had never seen Castiel so shaken. "Don't worry Cas-I'm here. It's gonna be OK- me and Sammy will come with you. We will rescue your siblings Cas. Just...Just calm down Dude" Castiel looked at him, tears in his eyes, "You have to save her. You have to save all of them. I cannot afford to lose them all too." Dean kept his hand on his back. "You won't lose them Cas. I promise you. Now I'll just give Sammy a call and we'll be ready to go. OK?" Cas meekly nodded. Dean gave him a smile, grabbed his cell phone and dialled Sam's number.

"Come home now Sammy. We're going Crowley-fishing"

"So this is it", Dean said, staring at the building in front of them. Sam glanced up from his laptop and said, "Yup- apparently this was a prison in the early 1980s. There were rumours of it being haunted due to weird death of several inmates. It has now been abandoned for almost 3 decades."

Dean nodded and walked out of the car, opened the boot and took out his bag. "So me and Sam go inside, erase the angel sigils and then we'll roll-OK?" Cas and Sam nodded and Dean entered, followed by Sam.

After killing a handful and demons and erasing all the sigils, Sam and Dean stood in front of a metal door, bearing the words **INMATE CELLS AND INTERROGATION ROOM**. Sam looked at Dean, unsure of what to do. Dean opened the door and the two of them walked in.

"What the f-"was all Dean could say after seeing the scene in front of him.

There were cells on both the sides of the path. Feathers of numerous colours lay on the floor, all of them stained with blood. Inside each cell was a person, bound by chains. All of them had clearly been tortured. There were gashes all over their bodies. Glancing around the room, the brothers saw angels of various age groups-from grown up men to infants- lying lifeless on the floor of their cells. Some of them where whimpering in low, almost inaudible voices. Dean rushed to the cell nearest to him. A female angel, about 25 years old, was rocking back and forth, repeating an incantation. As she saw Dean approach her, she shrunk back to the wall and pointed to the door at the end of the hallway. "An, Anna, Annabe, Annabeth, Annabeth..."

Dean remembered Castiel's words and ran towards the room, dragging Sam with him. He opened the door and stood there, horrified. A 30 year old woman with long blonde hair was tied to the chair. She has a knife twisted in her forehead and has cuts all over her body. She had tears in her eyes and was staring at the floor. On the floor lay a pair of magenta wings, withering away after having been detached from their rightful owner.

"Well well- look who we have here Annabeth-Guests! Apparently you've got friends in heaven who still remember you. Your little _**winged**_ friends. Anyways...Hello boys-I've missed you two."

Crowley stood behind them, dressed in black as always, an angel blade in his hand and a smirk on his face. "So moose- how've you been and where is the angel on your shoulders- Where is little Cassie?"

Annabeth looked up, "Castiel-He's here?" Crowley smiled, "You bet he is." At that exact moment, Cas appeared in the middle of the room. He took a second to register what was happening and as soon as he understood, he moved over to Annabeth to free her.

"Oh not so quick there buddy", Crowley growled. He snapped his finger and Sam, Dean and Cas fell back and hit the wall with a loud bang. Dean crashed into the medical cabinet, Sam hit the stairs and Cas landed at Crowley's feet, all of them unable to move. "Ah- that's better now isn't it," smirked the King of hell, looking at the 3 of them with great satisfaction, "Now if you boys will excuse me- I have some important business to attend to"

He moved towards Annabeth, the angel blade in his hand gleaming in the sunlight. "No...Don't ...NO!" Castiel kept on shouting, satisfying Crowley even more.

"Goodbye darling...It was so good meeting you!" he raised the blade up high, malice gleaming in his eyes and a smirk spread across his face. Castiel closed his eyes and kept on shouting in the background and Dean and Sam turned their head away.

"What the hell!"

All 3 of them opened their eyes in unison. Crowley's hand was stuck mid-air and he was unable to move it. Dena and Sam exchanged puzzled looks. Crowley looked stupefied. Suddenly, there was a sound of a door being burst open somewhere far away. Somewhere outside the door, chanting started- quivering voices muttering incantations in unison. "Enochian", said Castiel.

Suddenly Annabeth spoke, "Raised from the realms of darkness, it shall arrive when Evil exceeds its limit and shall be the destruction of vice, of immorality..." She glared at Crowley, "...of you."

"WHO ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT? WHO IS IT?" shouted Crowley over the sound of breaking glasses and chanting from outside. The lights were swaying dangerously and everything in the room was shaking. There was a deafening sound- _An angel- _thought Dean-_And that too a damn powerful one._

Annabeth hissed through her teeth at Crowley "You are so dead now."

The door burst open and there was blinding light in the whole room. All of them shut their eyes.

"Glory to God in the highest throne", Annabeth whispered. Dean tried to open his eyes but Cas turned his head in another direction. Dean's eyes fell on a mirror, exactly opposite to the door. He could see Crowley, looking utterly horrified. He saw the outline of a huge pair of wings, the movement of a hand and Crowley disappearing into the light.

Slowly the light faded away. As Dean blinked his eyes repeatedly to adjust to the sudden darkness, he heard a voice.

"Need a hand there Dean?" He looked up and was baffled. He had expected some Michael-ish douche standing in front of him but this was the last thing he expected to see.

"Hey- You gonna sit there all day?", chirped the girl, smirking.


	2. Introductions

**YOU BUILD ME UP, YOU BREAK ME DOWN-2**

Dean stared at the girl in front of him, dumbstruck. She was young...way younger than he had expected- she wasn't older than 16. From what Dean could assume, she was a head shorter than him. The girl was wearing a white top and red jean, with large red hoops in her ears. She had a light complexion and curly, chocolate brown hair-which she had tied in a ponytail. She was gazing at Dean with her deep brown eyes. She was breathtakingly beautiful for a girl of her age. She gave him a charming smile and said, "I know I am damn good looking, but I would appreciate it a lot if you would just give me your hand and stand up real quick." Dean was embarrassed and gave her his hand. She helped him up and immediately ran over to a sobbing Annabeth.

"Annabeth...It's OK...I am here..." The girl comforted the older angel. Annabeth looked up and whispered meekly, "My...My win...My wings." She glanced at the wings on the floor- Their magnificent magenta colour had become dark grey, and was beginning to become black at some spots. She gently touched them and muttered something in a low voice. There was another flash of bright light and Annabeth was on the floor, her wounds completely healed. She looked up and laughed. She stood and embraced the younger girl, tears in her eyes, "I thought I would never fly again...Thank you so much...Thank you." She bowed down in front of the girl, smiled at Castiel. "Goodbye Castiel, take care." Saying this, she gave all of them a broad smile and disappeared.

She lifted her hand, clicked her finger and there was a sound of unanimous fluttering of wings. There was a silence for a couple of minutes, in which all Sam and Cas stood up and exchanged puzzled looks- they had not yet seen Gabriella's face. Gabriella sighed and turned to face them all, grinning. Sam looked just as baffled as Dean but Castiel seemed to have recognized her.

"It's been long Castiel," smiled the girl, "Too long." Castiel gave her a smile as she went forward to embrace him, "Sister? They hugged each other and smiled. Dean looked perplexed and so did Sam. He coughed loudly so as to draw their attention. The girl turned and became conscious of their presence again. "I am sorry for being so rude... I guess introductions are in order...The name is Gabriella M..." She paused to correct herself, "Gabriella."

"So you an angel or something," asked Dean as he walked toward the Impala. Gabriella smiled and replied, "What do you think Dean? It's kind of...WOW! That is one hell of a sexy car!" Dean smiled proudly and then turned to face her. "No I thought so...But you seem...way too young. How old are you?"

Gabriella sighed and replied, "Yeah I get that often. I am 15...Angelically of course." Cas interrupted, "What- surely you are over a 1500 humans years old!" "Of course I am, silly. Not your measure, the archangel measure of age." Castiel chocked out, "Surely not THAT old...15, 00,000?" Gabriella winked at him and smiled. Dean managed to ask her, "Then why choose a meat suit that young?" Gabriella stopped abruptly, looked up nervously and whispered, "This isn't a meat suit...I don't need one." Cas stopped too and asked her, "You don't-need-a-vessel? What the hell are you? " Dean and Sam looked nervous too- _What was she?_

"I am...different...Castiel", were her last words before disappearing into thin air.

"What the hell?"asked Dean. Castiel shrugged his shoulders and said, "She is definitely an angel- But what sort...I can't understand... She is, indeed, very different from any angel I've ever met."

Dean changed the topic to discussing Crowley and Castiel joined in. There was something still nagging Sam's brain. She looked vaguely familiar to him-As though he had known her since ages. Why- Even he couldn't understand that.

In the courtyard of an abandoned church outside of Kansas, he was walking. It had just started raining. He had always liked the rain- it was something which the humans hated and that made him love it. He moved slowly across the courtyard and reached the primeval door. He paused for a second and then snapped his fingers once. The doors opened and he walked inside.

In front of him was the statue of Christ on the cross and in front of it, the girl he had waited for what seemed like a lifetime. The girl, who looked restless till then, suddenly froze as she heard him approaching. Her dark brown hair were tied in a bun and her black dress glimmered in the pale moonlight. "Lucifer", she whispered, uncertainly. He nodded in response. She turned around, a smile on her face. She ran toward him and hugged him, tightly, overjoyed on seeing him.

_It isn't her, she didn't come-_ was all the Morningstar could think as Lilith wrapped herself around him. The Morningstar had not experienced emotions ever since his fall, but he couldn't help feeling forlorn - _She had to come today, to see me...Then where is she?_

Back in the motel room, Sam sat on the bed with his laptop in front of him. Dean had persuaded Cas to come with him for a round of drinks to celebrate, though Sam had flatly refused. He was confused- How did he and Dean escape the church after Lucifer was released that day? Who had resurrected Castiel? A long time had passed since then but it was a very irksome question. Was it Lucifer? Michael? God?

"OK you can stop the guess work now Sammy- It was me...And no thanks BTW... I think I'll pass." Sam turned around quickly, only to find Gabriella smirking at him as she leaned against the door. "Gabriella?" She walked towards him, "The one and only-In the flesh. You can start the interrogation session now Sammy- I know there is loads you want to know."

"What are you?"

"_An Angel."_

"What sort?"

"_The winged sort"_

Sam rolled his eyes.

"I'm not kidding you know- Seriously...what sort of an angel are you?"

"_There are 10 levels of angels in the angelical hierarchy- I happen to lie higher up the order than your little winged friend."_

"What level are we talking about?"

"_Too much information alert! I can't tell you everything right now...It will ruin the fun later Sammy." _

"OK- But why are you helping us?"

"_Just doing my work sweetheart_"

"Do you work for the Devil?_"_

There was a murderous look in her eyes and the lights started flickering.

"_I'd rather burn in hell than work for...him..." _

"OK- and thanks by the way...For everything_"_

She smiled and disappeared, leaving Sam behind with some huge doubts in his mind.

Sam, Dean and Castiel had spent the past month controlling the apocalyptic damage Satan had been making, with frequent help from Gabriella. She had become an integral part of their team- "Team Free Will"- as she had named it. She had come out of nowhere and just blended into their lives so much that it was now difficult of them to imagine living without her. While Castiel remained as serious as always, Gabriella's cheerful demeanour would liven them all up in any situation. She was nowhere near as naive as Castiel- In fact she appeared to be a total contrast to his personality.

In the mean time, Dean had discovered that he was meant to be Michael's true vessel and Sam was meant to be Lucifer's. Zachariah's frequent attempts to force them had always been thwarted Castiel and Gabriella.

One fine morning, as Gabriella walked along the banks of the Nile, she sensed the boys' distress call. "Bastards," she sighed and left immediately.

She landed in the middle of a room which looked a lot like an abandoned factory's boiler room. There was no one to be seen as far as she could look, but then she heard voices coming from the door behind her.

"..The archangel? You know what- Never mind, we've got a friend from upstairs who will tell us exactly who the hell you are," came Sam's voice.

"OK," came another male voice from inside. The sound of this voice made Gabriella's heart skip a beat. She burst the door open and stood there, gaping. Sam and Dean stood next to a man in a tan jacket, who was encircled by a ring of holy fire. All three of them turned towards her in unison. She felt the man's golden eyes staring at her.

"This dude says he is...well...Who's this freak Gibs?" asked Dean.

Tears welled up in Gabriella's eyes- It had been a lifetime since she had seen him last. "Dad," was all Gabriella could say before she threw herself at him, hugging him so hard that he couldn't breathe (not that he needed it).

"Where the hell were you- I waited for so long Gabriel- Where the hell did you go? Do you know how much it hurt? How could you even do this to me?" Gabriella was screaming at him now, tears streaming down her cheeks. "Shush...Calm down darling- I'm here now and I don't plan on going anywhere now... Shh...Just...Breathe Gabriella...Breathe"

He pinned her against his chest, rocking back and forth as she calmed down.

"Hold on – Dad? What's going on Gibs?" Dean asked, utterly baffled by seeing Gabriella like this- She had always been the image of calmness in his head- This was something different.

"Yes he's Gabriel- The archangel. He's my father- He raised me since birth," Gabriella said, smiling weakly as she looked at him.

"Angels have fathers?"

"_Told you I'm different- I'm not God's direct creation- I am an archangelic creation."_

She explained it all to them- How Gabriel created and raised her on God's command. Gabriel told the rest of his story- Why he left heaven, what was gonna happen now in the apocalypse.

As the five of them walked out of the ware house, Gabriella mumbled to Gabriel, "Don't ever leave again"

"I won't darling- Not unless I die."

Gabriella punched him playfully and walked out.

**It was so ironic wasn't it?**


	3. A Loss too big

**YOU BUILD ME UP, YOU BREAK ME DOWN-3**

_Gabriella sat on her knees, praying in front of Virgin Mary's statue._

"_Please don't let them die," was all she could manage to speak as she bowed her head down, kissing the feet of the Mother, muttering hymns in Enochian._

Earlier that day, she had accompanied Sam and Dean to a banquet where they had heard Pagan God's had assembled to discuss the apocalypse. _Such irritating little pests they were, and they called themselves Gods-_ Gabriella had never liked them much.

Gabriel had come there disguised as the Norse God of mischief- Loki. There had been commotion after Gabriel's true identity was revealed and Kali killed him (or so she thought- The orange soda can sword wouldn't even kill a fly).

All had been well until they heard a scream from the reception. The energy in the room was too powerful to be missed- It was _Him._

There had been a lot of running around. There were bodies strewn across the floor in every corridor of the hotel- The Pagans, reduced to dust by _Him. _In the midst of all the chaos, Gabriella was separated from the rest of the boys.

She finally managed to reach the ball room, where the 2 of them were present, along with Balder and Kali.

She glanced though the peephole to find Kali lying on the floor and _he _was towering over her. It was clear to Gabriella that he would kill tonight- It was something she could just sense. He raised his leg but was suddenly thrown back. Then she heard the voice which she was praying not to hear.

""Lucy-I'm home" Gabriel smirked, an angel blade in his hand. Gabriella muttered, "Oh no you didn't..."

He handed Kali to the Winchesters and told them to take her out of there. As soon as they opened the door, Gabriella made a move to enter the room. Gabriel snapped his fingers and she found herself in Detroit, outside an old church.

She tried to go back a thousand times but it just didn't work. Somewhere in the distance, she heard the wailing of angels. _An archangel was going to die and there was no stopping it now._

She sank to her knees in front of the Holy Mother's statue, praying- That was all she could do now.

An hour passed, but it seemed like a lifetime. She looked up to see blood dripping from Mother Mary's eyes- It was falling on her hands. Suddenly, she heard the sound of the doors opening behind her. She spinned around immediately to see the Winchesters standing in front of her, looking defeated. They had a black bundle in their hands.

"No..."

They let the bundle fall- The cloth disappeared and 2 feathers fell out- Golden with highlights of purple. She knew these feathers- This couldn't have happened. She was heartbroken- It just couldn't have happened.

"God no...Please...This can't be...NO!"

Her scream echoed through the church, as she wailed and held the last remainder of her Father in her hands.

_Gabriella was shattered- Her spirit had been crushed. The man who had raised her since she was a child-Gabriel- was dead._

_Gabriel was the one who had accepted her when the whole of Heaven had rejected her. He had raised her as his own- loved her, nurtured her, taught her and made her what she was now. He could have walked away like everyone else but he chose not to- he chose to help her. He chose her as his daughter and now he was gone. _

Gabriel's last words echoed inside her head- _"I won't darling- Not unless I die."_

"Lucifer?" she growled, glaring at the two of them.

Sam hesitated but Dean nodded. Before either of them could open their mouth to say anything else- she was gone.

Lucifer stood before his brother's body- sobbing.

_He never wanted to do this- Gabriel had always been his favourite out of all his siblings- he reminded Lucifer of himself. He remembered how he had taught Gabriel to fly, holding his hand and guiding him through the vast skies. He remembered how he and Gabriel would sit and discuss the beauty of their Father's creations every day. He remembered how Gabriel was the only one to still call him BROTHER after his rebellion, How he had requested God to let Lucifer stay..._'

Tears ran down his cheek as she closed Gabriel's eyes with his hand.

There was bang as the door behind him burst open. He didn't look up- He just stroked his brother's cheek.

"Don't you dare try to fool me with your charade you two-faced bastard."

Lucifer turned around. He was unable to believe what he saw- _She finally came._

Gabriella stood there, tears running down her cheek. Her brown hair were completely messed up, her white shirt had blood spots on it and her red jeans were torn at places. Her eyes, deep brown in colour, had a fire in them. She was utterly horrifying but breathtakingly beautiful. _The angel of Death- _thought the Morningstar. He glanced into her eyes with his icy blue ones. There were no emotions there but fury- _It was as though she had never known him_.

"He was the only person who ever cared about you and ...you...YOU KILLED HIM...You traitor!" screamed Gabriella, tears in her eyes flowing down again.

"Gabriella...No...Let me explain..." he started, standing up.

She took out her blade and pointed it at him, "EXPLAIN WHAT! That you killed your brother for the greater good...That everything you did has a purpose?"

"Don't bring that up," Lucifer hissed.

"Why shouldn't I bring it up...Too afraid to face the past, Lucifer?" she screamed.

There was silence.

"You know Lucifer, I can kill you right now-In this very hall- Death is the least you deserve for what you have done."

"So do it Gabriella. Why don't you do it now...I would like that," muttered Lucifer, bowing his head.

She laughed, "Oh I damn well can Lucifer, and don't think I am not doing it because I hesitate or care- I want you to live with this burden...I want to see you die slowly... I want you to feel the pain, the guilt...The sheer horror of what you've done...You are a horrible person."

Lucifer reached out to hold her arm but she pushed him away so hard that he hit the wall, smashing it.

In a fraction of a second, Gabriella was pinned to the wall and Lucifer was glaring at her, his hand strangling her throat. She felt his icy cold breath hitting her face- It was like being punched in the face, really hard.

"Who were you...Who ARE you to judge me you little blood-traitor. Lilith was always right- You just know how to talk and judge. Never looked at yourself have you. You are worse than these Pagans or humans, Gabriella! You are a flawed, broken abortion! Gabriella..." He spat out the last word, laying extra stress on it.

Gabriella stared at him, horrified, gasping for breath.

"It's always Lilith isn't it- It always was her and it always will be her. I thought that you had changed after all these years in the cage...But you are still the same...all your assurance that you care...It's all a facade... You are a MURDERER LUCIFER...A traitor...Soulless, Heartless Satan."

She bowed her head, tears in her eyes, broken and crushed. As she raised her hand, she looked up at him and whispered three words before vanishing into oblivion-

"I HATE YOU"


	4. Secrets Unraveled

**YOU BUILD ME UP, YOU BREAK ME DOWN-4**

Dean was running-He had no clue where he was or where he was going- He just ran.

Dead end.

He turned left and continued running through the overgrowth. He suddenly collided with someone. It was Zachariah.

"Run all you can, little Dean. You will have to come to Daddy in the end," he mocked as Dean continued running.

After some time, Dean caught up with Sam.

"Where the hell are we man?" asked Dean, gasping for breath.

Sam shrugged and said, "Heaven I reckon. It is-after all- Zachariah's play yard."

There was a flutter of wings and Cas appeared behind them.

"Hello Sam, Hello Dean-Looks like Zachariah has given you two a hard time here," he enquired.

"You don't say," replied Dean sarcastically.

Cas cocked his head to one side, "No Dean- I do say."

The Winchesters sighed and Sam asked, "Hey Cas- you got any sort of heavenly librarian here- I mean someone who knows all the history of all the angels?"

Cas nodded, "Yes Sam-His name is Joshua- he lives in The Garden. Come- I'll take you two there."

Dean gave Sam a puzzled look but Sam reassured, ""There is just something I want to confirm."

Dean and Sam walked through the gates Cas showed them and were dazed.

"WOW"

In front of them spread out a huge garden- HUGE was an understatement. All the possible imaginable colours of flowers grew there. A brook ran through the garden and fell down the one end- Making a breathtaking waterfall at the site. Birds of all kinds flew in the sky and fishes of vibrant colours swam in the brook. A deer came and nudged Dean. Dean smiled and stroked its head and whispered to himself, "Freackin Bambi."

Castiel was pleased by their reaction and smiled, "Welcome to the Garden of Eden, Winchesters." They were about to move forward when all three of them heard a voice behind them.

"Castiel and the Winchesters- What have I done to get the honour of meeting you all face to face. Pleasure to meet you boys, I am Joshua." Joshua was middle aged, wearing a green jacket and a pleasant smile on his face. He hugged Castiel and shook hands with the two brothers. "So boys- How may I help you?"

Sam started, "Actually Joshua- I was wondering if you could tell us something about Gabriella." "Who?" "Gabriella-Archangel Gabriel's creation." Joshua still looked puzzled.

"My dear boy, no angel of that name exists in heaven." Cas interjected, "Who is she then?"

Joshua replied, uncertainly, "What do you know about her and her kind?"

Dean replied, "An archangelic creation- 15, 00,000 years old. She doesn't need a vessel to manifest the earth. She looks about 15. She has deep hazel eyes and curly brown hair. Prefers to wear a white top and coloured jeans.

Castiel added, "A creation, also known as an archangelic creation, is an angel hand crafted by one of the chief archangels. They are the archangels' successors. They are second on the angel hierarchy and the third in order of power after God and the Archangels. They have a special ability which separates them from their creators- They don't need vessels to manifest the earth. They are the most mysterious class of heaven- no one has ever met one of them face to face, while knowing their identity. There are 3 of them in heaven. It is said that one of the archangels was too proud to make a creation and hence, never had a successor. From what we have heard since childhood, that angel was Satan."

Joshua, "You boys have a big misunderstanding of who she actually is- and so does 90% of heaven except the ancients of course. Let me tell you who she actually is. And by the way- There were 4 creations- and the Morningstar did not leave without a successor."

Gabriella was sitting in the motel room, waiting for the boys to come back. She knew they were with Cas, so she leaned back and kept her head against the wall. Her neck still pained- Her collar bone had been broken into two when she had nearly been strangled that day. As she closed her eyes, the door was kicked open. In a second, she found herself lying on the bed, pinned down. She opened her eyes, horrified, expecting to find Lucifer, but smiled wide when she saw who it actually was.

"Michael," she shrieked, and flung her arms around his neck. He returned her hug with equal enthusiasm. She broke the hug and looked at his vessel. It was a young boy- with messy blond hair and deep green eyes. It was the youngest Winchester-Adam Milligan. She smirked at him.

"Like what you see Gibs?" smirked Michael, glancing at her suggestively.

Gabriella rolled her eyes, "Don't flatter yourself Michael."

"You haven't changed a bit have you? I've missed you so damn much Gibs." He smiled and hugged her again, tighter.

After some time, Gabriella spoke, "You mind letting me sit or are you looking at going for first base."

Michael was smiling broadly, "I wouldn't mind that."

Gabriella pushed him and sat up, playfully smacking his arm. After a few moments, Michael spoke, hesitantly-"How are you holding up Gibs- about Gabriel I mea..."

He trailed off as tears welled up in Gabriella's eyes. She bowed her head and her tears fell into her lap. Michael immediately put his arm around her shoulder and drew her close, hugging her. "Shh...It's ok Gibs- I'm here now...We are gonna get through this together...Shh...Just..Just stop crying."

A tear fell from Michael's eye at the memory of his lost sibling, but he quickly composed himself and resumed pacifying Gabriella. Very cautiously, he cupped Gabriella's face in his hands, looked into her eyes and planted a chaste kiss on her forehead. She smiled weakly and kept her head on his shoulder.

_Michael closed his eyes. All of heaven knew him as the viceroy to the Hosts of Heaven- No one knew the real Michael. No one except Gabriella. He had shown her his most vulnerable side- She knew him not as the supreme commander of Heaven's Army but as a person with feelings. She knew all his feelings but one- If only she could see how utterly in madly he had been in love with her since the past 1500 millennia._

Dean flung open the door of their motel room, utterly pissed off. All of them were surprised to see Michael-Sam and Dean stopped in his tracks on seeing him but Castiel continued to move forward, Gabriela stood up, baffled.

"Cas what is ..." Castiel grabbed her by the neck, causing her to cringe in pain. He dragged her and slammed her against the wall. She looked baffled and stared at Michael in confusion.

Michael hissed and moved forward threateningly, "Don't you dare Castiel!" But he suddenly found himself enclosed in a ring of Holy Fire. He groaned and stared right at Dean.

"You have some explaining to do young lady," snarled Castiel as Gabriella stared at him.

"What's your name?" he asked. She was utterly confused now, "Gab...Gabriella of course...What's wrong Cas?"

There was a deafening resonance as Castiel added a statement in Enochian.

Michael looked utterly aghast now-"Oh no you didn't..."

In a fraction of a second, Castiel found himself slammed against the wall. He looked up and was horrified- Gabriella stood there, but it wasn't anything like her. Her eyes were piercing blue and her touch was ice-cold. Behind her, a magnificent pair of wings spread out- raven black with red highlights. Frost crept up on the windows. She was glowering at him, a devilish look in her eyes.

"DON'T YOU DARE CALL ME BY THAT NAME!" she spat out and disappeared, burning the spot where she had been standing.

"Gabriella hates this name- She hasn't been called by this name since...well...you know," Michael shrugged.

Cas was thoroughly shaken. Those eyes that he had seen- copied entirely into her picture perfect face. Joshua's words resonated in his ears.

_Joshua sat down and started speaking, "What you have heard is true- Only 3 archangels made creations, but there were a total of four creations. Only 3 of the 4 reside in heaven and are angels. The other misconception you have is about Gabriel-Gabriel was the archangel who never made a successor-He adopted one. When God asked his children make creations, he said that they would mean a lot to each of the archangels in one way or the other- brother, Colleague, lover, mother, etc. They were initially hesitant but then assented. Michael created Stefan- His comrade- in arms and the Sub- Commander of heaven's army. He is one of the best warriors Heaven has ever seen- can defeat even Michael in combat. Raphael created Louisiana- who was a sister to him. She is a skilled healer and assists Raphael's job as Heaven's Holy Healer. This means that Lucifer obviously created two. The younger one was Lilith- Initially an angel but a demon after the fall. She was more like a servant to him and is the Chief Knight of Hell nowadays. His second creation- Nichola-was the eldest archangelic creation, the first to be created. She is one of the most powerful angels of all times as she encased a part of the Morningstar's own grace. She was created by the Morningstar as his lover- Of course that was centuries ago and know things are really different- But she was the love of his life, according to what I've heard."_

_Dean scoffed, "The Devil's girlfriend."_

_Sam was puzzled, "All that is fine Joshua, but where does Gabriella come in here. Isn't she one of the creations?"_

_Joshua smacked his head and added, "Gabriella is a changed name- Given by Gabriel to his adopted child. "I must have forgotten to tell you this boys, but your friend- Gabriella- She is NICHOLA MORNINGSTAR."_


	5. How It All Began

**YOU BUILD ME UP, YOU BREAK ME DOWN-5**

There was a definite awkward silence in the motel room. Castiel was now seated on the bed, obviously still shaken. Dean and Sam were standing near the window, speaking in hushed voices. Suddenly, there was a rustling of wings and Gabriella stood in front of them.

"You think of me as a traitor don't you- The Devil's girlfriend. I'll show you the exact truth of what happened- from the moment I was created to The Fall of Lucifer. I want to come out clean. Anyone interested in coming?"

"Where are you going to take us," asked Sam.

"Heaven- Where it all started."

Sam, Dean and Cas found themselves in the familiar surroundings of Eden, with Gabriella by their side. It was night there, with moonlight falling across the grounds. Gabriella looked at the 3 of them and whispered, "Hold hands- All of you. Sam- Give me your hand." The boys did as they were told. Gabriella closed her eyes and muttered an invocation. Suddenly, the scene started shifting. It seemed as though it was a film being watched in the rewind mode. There was blurring of the surroundings, a shout in the distance and then it all stopped. All of them found themselves in the same surroundings. Sam looked at Gabriella, puzzled.

"Eden- 1500 millennia ago. This is the time when I and the other creations were made," murmured Gabriella, and walked ahead. "You guys are going to see my story and I don't want you all thinking I meddled. So- Tata boys!" In the blink of an eye she was gone. Suddenly, there heard a squeal behind them- that of a girl. They turned around to see Gabriella- But it was difficult to believe them to believe their eyes.

A young Gabriella stood there, behind them. She was clad in a pure white ball gown, with gold embroidery. Her hair, auburn in colour, fell in soft curls down her back. They gave a sharp contrast to her rosy skin, which appeared to shimmer faintly in the sunlight. As she turned around for a second, they saw that her eyes were piercing blue- The exact same shade as Lucifer's. A pair of gorgeous golden wings were folded against her back. She was giggling incessantly, looking behind every second or so.

"You think you can get me like this- Don't forget Luci, I am quicker than you," she shouted, looking for Lucifer. Suddenly, she squealed and turned around and stood face to face with a young man- Lucifer. It was a huge surprise for them to see that Lucifer looked exactly like Nick- Just a lot younger and handsome. He was wearing a loose white shirt and blue denims. He was comparatively taller as compared to Gabriella, and she had to look up to see him in the eye. He grabbed her by the waist and whispered in her ear.

"You've got some serious delusions Young lady." She giggled and pushed him away just as he rested his head on her shoulder and started kissing her neck hungrily. "Easy there Tiger," she winked and moved back, looking at him from underneath her eyelashes. "Why you little..." growled Lucifer and ran behind her, as Gabriella continued laughing and running.

Sam turned around as he heard the sound of the cracking of a stick, and stood face to face with-well- Gabriella?

The girl behind him was a mirror image of Gabriella- Just the face that her features were a total contrast to her twin's. She was a tad shorter than her and her features were far sharper, and not delicate like Gabriella's. She was staring at Lucifer and Gabriella with her jet black eyes. She was also fair, but far paler than Gabriella- She was almost ghostly looking. Her silky straight black hair were cut short-till her shoulders. She was wearing a short white dress with black piping on it. Overall- Her appearance gave her a distinct aura of mystery. She was holding a blood red apple in her hand, and had dug her nails into it.

"She always gets everything. Nichola- The flawless one. She gets everything- The fame, fortune, attention, love. _**His**_ love too," she jeered.

Dean turned to Sam. "What is this man- Good twin, Evil twin?"

Castiel breathed back, "That's Lilith." Sam stared at him, "The one I..."

"No not her. See it's a fashion in hell- To name your little demons after some of the most famous demons ever. Lucifer is a copyright of course. Lilith is one such common name. The demon you killed was just a namesake. This girl right here- She is the most dangerous demons of all times now. She is worse than Crowley. Yup- She is. "

Dean and Sam nodded and looked on. Lilith turned around and moved away, throwing the apple on the ground.

Suddenly the scene shifted.

Gabriella was standing next to Lucifer but something was obviously different. Lucifer looked more like his present self now- That trademark evil look had dawned over his face. Gabriella stood in front of him- wearing a short white dress. She had a cut lip and nail- marks on her arms. A deep bite-mark was visible on her neck. She was trying to appear as casual as always but in her eyes was pure fear.

"Nick..." she trailed off. Lucifer grabbed her arm and hissed, "Nichola-You love me don't you?" She winced in pain but nodded.

"Then promise me that you will stay by my side no matter what I do- That you will love me even with my dark side. That you will not betray me when I need you."

Gabriella moved over and held his hand, "I swear to God Nick- I would rather die than leave you. I will be there- No matter what."

Lucifer gave an evil smile and repeated, "No matter what." Saying this, he disappeared from there.

The scene shifted again.

The scene was crowded. A little distance away, Joshua stood along with a couple of anxious looking angels. All of them were dressed in white- The men in blue shirts and blue denims and the Women in white gowns. In front of them all stood Michael, in Adam's vessel. Behind him stood Gabriel and Raphael, staring at the scene in front of them. Lucifer stood in front of Michael, looking him in the eye. A little distance behind him, Gabriella and Lilith were holding each other's arm and glancing nervously at Lucifer and Michael. Next to Michael stood a vaguely familiar figure- Chuck.

"What the hell is Chuck doing here Cas?" Dean asked. Cas replied, "Chuck is your visualisation of God. So what you see is Michael and The Father standing alongside the Devil. " Dean looked stunned.

"Father don't do this please. They are petty little mud monkeys. Are they really worth destroying the harmony of Heaven?" pleaded Lucifer. He paused, sighed and then shouted, "They are flawed, broken abortions."

Chuck spoke, "They are my handiwork Lucifer. My Creations. You will have to negotiate with them- or you are free to leave. Free to Go to Hell, to Fall from Grace."

Gabriella froze, and so did the archangels. Chuck continued, "It is your choice Lucifer- Stay or Go."

Lucifer turned around. His eyes met Gabriella's - who was staring at him, horrified. She breathed, "Luce No..."

He turned back, "Fine-Throw me out. Cause I would rather die than accommodate with these little nuisances."

Michael looked at Chuck and then looked at his younger sibling. "Brother, don't make me do this." Lucifer scoffed, "No one is making you do anything brother- Just because you are Daddy's obedient little soldier doesn't mean I am too."

Gabriel stepped forward now, "Michael, No. You love Lucifer just as much as I do – and you know that- So stop lying to yourself. Father, please don't do this. We will sort it out- talk it all out. There is no need for such drastic measures." Chuck raised his hand and Gabriel fell silent.

"I give you a choice Lucifer- You will not leave heaven alone. You get to take one of your creations with you- The one you truly care about. You will not be alone in the Cage. So Lucifer- Who is it?"


	6. A Betrayal and A Confession

**YOU BUILD ME UP, YOU BREAK ME DOWN-6**

At these words, Gabriel's head snapped up. In his eyes was a sheer look of terror- He knew what Lucifer was going to choose. Michael was too staring at Chuck, but his expression was different. Gabriel had looked as though he was losing a daughter- Michael looked different. He turned towards Lucifer. Lucifer sighed and turned around to face Chuck.

"I shall take with me the only person I ever truly loved- the Love of my life. I would rather die than leave her alone- and I know she would want to come too. So I am going to take her along with me-As she would rather die than leave me. It is pretty obvious who I am gonna take isn't it? Nichola..."

Gabriella's face broke into a smile for a second, but she composed herself quickly. "Yes Lucifer," she spoke. Lucifer looked down at the ground and spoke again, "Please send Lilith over here- I am taking her with me."

Silence.

Gabriella was staring at Lucifer, horrified. She turned to face Lilith, grabbed her arm and pushed her forward. Gabriella's nails had formed deep marks in her arms, and Lilith winced in pain. Lilith spoke, "Sister..." Gabriella snapped back, "Do I know you miss- Because my sister just died." Lilith looked perplexed, " Nichola... Please don't say this. You are my sister and I lo-" Gabriella moved nearer till she stood face to face with Lilith.

"Don't you dare call me your sister you little bitch."

Saying this, she turned around and stormed off. Lucifer looked at Lilith, "I will talk to her love. Get ready- We will leave shortly."

Saying this, he sighed and walked off behind Gabriella.

_Had it all been a lie- The promises, The assurances, The plans for the future? Was she just a tool all along? How could she have missed it- It had all seemed so real. Had it been Lilith all along? ? Had Gabriella misunderstood it all? Was his love all a lie?_

She ran through the garden of Eden, crying. She ran her hand through her hair and buried her face in her hands. She continued running aimlessly, until she heard a voice behind her- _His voice_.

"Nichola stop- Please listen to me once. Just let me explain once Nichola."

That was it for her. She turned around and screamed at him, "What is left there to say? What is their left to hear Lucifer? What is there left to explain?."

Lucifer sighed, "Everything has a purpose Nichola. It was for the greater good."

Gabriella laughed, "WOW- You are unbelievable. THE GREATER GOOD- Whose good? Lilith's? Yours? Tell me Lucifer- What good comes out of this. YOU BETRAYED ME. You made me swear loyalty to you and you cheated on me. You made me swear I would never leave you- Who is leaving me now? YOU USED ME- IT WAS ALL A LIE. YOU LIED ALL ALONG . You are such a two faced hypocrite!"

In a second, Gabriella was slammed into the tree behind her, with Lucifer strangling her. She gasped for breath, but he pushed his hand harder against her neck. She cringed and moaned out, "Lu.. Luci...Lucifer..."

"You talk to me properly and you talk to me with Respect- Do you get it? I am your creator- Your master. I made you with these very hands, and all I need to do is snap them to end your pathetic little life. So don't you dare show me this- attitude- and- arrogance-of-yours." He punched her with every word he spoke. Her jaw was shattered and she was bleeding from the nose. She coughed up blood and stared at Lucifer in sheer terror. He removed his hand and she fell down at his feet.

He grabbed her hair and pulled her head up, roughly.

"I am the Morningstar and I do whatever I want. I am the master of my own will and no one can change it. God couldn't change it and you thought that you- A pathetic little female- can change it? I will do whatever I want and you can't stop me. I will take Lilith with me and make her my Queen in Hell- And there is nothing you can do to stop it." He grabbed her broken jaw and slammed her against the tree again.

"Why don't I just put you out of this misery and end your despondent little life- Hmm?" Gabriella sat motionless. Lucifer raised his hand high, the angel blade gleaming in his hand. Gabriella closed her eyes.

Lucifer froze. He felt something against his neck.

"Get away from her now Lucifer," growled Michael- His own sword pointed at Lucifer, "NOW!" Lucifer stood up and stepped towards Michael, almost ready to argue. "Go- NOW!" Michael hissed before moving to Gabriella's side. He picked her up and pulled her close, comforting her in a hushed voice. Lucifer ran ahead but stopped abruptly and turned to face Gabriella.

She said 4 words which pained Lucifer till date and gave Lucifer the name he was now known as by mankind.

"**Go to hell Satan."**

Michael paced through the Garden of Eden, eyes fixed at the figure in front of him. The brook sparkled in the moonlight, as crickets chirped and an owl howled in the background. Eden was, after all, the only place where he could be himself. A slight breeze was blowing across the area. His white shirt was blowing slightly in the wind. His eyes were fixed at the figure seated at the bank of the brook. He moved over and gently sat down there.

"Gibs..." he trailed off, putting his hand on Gabriella's shoulder. She looked up and spoke, "Just because I happen to be related to him? Why Mike- Why?"

"I understand Gabriella. It isn't like we can help it - We have to deal with it. We will deal with it Gibs.," Michael whispered. She turned around, looking enraged. She stood up, shaking.

"Not _**WE**_ Michael- _**ME**_. At the end of the Day- It's just me. I am all alone- Because it's I who has to deal with all the crap. I am Gabriella Morningstar- the Devil's bitch. Me- Not you. You are the Viceroy of Heaven with your candy- sweet life. You are the apple of heaven's eye. You don't want to ruin your impression on Heaven by being seen with me do you- That's why you come at this hour of the night. You could have come during the day but no. How Can Sir Michael stay friends with the Devil's bitch- right? You are just like all of them- Worse I should say. Maybe he _**is**_ better than you. At least he isn't ashamed to acknowledge my existence in his life."

Michael had had enough- he grabbed Gabriella's arm and pulled her up with her.

"Stop – Just Stop Talking. I know you have trust issues since he dumped you but don't take it out on me. Why don't you see Gabriella- Why can't you just see it?"

Gabriella looked him in the eye and demanded, "See what?"

He sighed and spoke, "Why can't you see that I am not ashamed of you? Why can't you see that I don't come to meet you during the day so as not to ruin your impression? Why can't you see that if I came to meet you in front of everyone they would call you names- equate you with Lilith?" He paused a moment.

"Why can't you see that I don't care about my impression when it comes to you? Why can't you see that I will fight the world for you? Why don't you see that you matter to me the most in this world- Above my army, my friends and Heaven?"

Gabriella looked into his eyes, mystified. Michael cupped her face in his hands and pressed his warm lips to her cold ones, and was surprised when she kissed back, hesitantly. He broke apart and looked into her deep blue eyes with his grey ones.

"_Why can't you just see how madly I have been in love with you since the moment I met you?"_


	7. The Devil's Trap

**YOU BUILD ME UP, YOU BREAK ME DOWN-7**

Dean, Sam and Castiel found themselves back in their crappy motel room. They were all thoroughly shaken by what they saw in the end- Gabriella had been innocent. She wasn't the culprit- She had been the victim all along.

Sam was the first one to break the silence, "We owe Gabriella an apology. A big one."

Dean grunted and lay down on the bed. Castiel moved over to the window and sighed. "Why though," asked Castiel, "did he take Lilith along? I mean from the previous memories it seems that he did love her." Dean grunted, "He did shower all his love on her in the end didn't he- Cas, he is the Devil. You heard him – He does what he wants and doesn't care about anyone else."

Sam muttered something about getting food and left the motel room. Cas remained transfixed for some time before disappearing, leaving Dean alone.

"Well I guess it is just the two of us then," he chuckled as he looked at the laptop, looking for some new unnatural happenings in the area.

* * *

He turned around on hearing the sound of wings. Gabriella stood there, looking lost. Dean stood up and moved over immediately.

"Gabriella we are sorry- We all really are. It was wrong of us to judge you without knowing the are really-"

Gabriella punched his arm and smiled, "Don't feel so guilty-You didn't kill anyone. It's OK. You're looking for cases- Cause I have found one for you." Dean cocked his eyebrow and gave her his trademark smirk, "You do know how to please me don't you." Gabriella gave him a disapproving look before laughing and settling on the sofa.

"A prison at some distance from Kansas, one of the most hardcore facilities in the state- believed to be haunted. Freak deaths over the past 2 weeks- Black goo near each crime scene. Ghoul obviously. Even after all this crap- They aren't willing to shut down the prison. FYI- You will need me in this one."

Dean looked up from the laptop and raised his eyebrow. "Why?"

Gabriella replied, "Because it is a high security private Juvenile Prison. Also, FBI isn't welcome there much- 3 visiting agents have been _**mysteriously**_ found dead near the premises"

Dean stood up and said enthusiastically, "Let's roll then."

* * *

Jim patrolled the deserted path near the prison. It was a crime hotspot- Especially in such an area where almost all the teenagers were drug addicts. No wonder the prison was so full nowadays. He walked along the entire length of the path and, disappointed on not having seen anything, turned to walk back.

Suddenly, he heard a shriek from inside the forest. He pulled out his pistol and started running towards the source of the sound. The undergrowth was difficult to walk through, but he soon managed to reach his destination.

A young man, in his late twenties, was lying on the ground, gasping for breath. He was wearing a leather jacket and had dark brown hair. He was clearly being strangled. Behind him stood a girl with a rope in her hand. She was barely 16, with long black hair. She wore a black tank top with black tights. Jim shined the flashlight on her face.

Her heavily kohl- rimmed brown eyes had dark-circles underneath them. Her face looked ashen. She hid her face as the light hit her face. She cursed out loudly.

Jim smiled, "Well Missy, you are coming with me. Hands in the air. Drop any weapons you have." The girl grunted but did as told. In a second, he handcuffed her and walked her to the prison. Halfway to the destination, Gabriella turned around and winked at Dean.

* * *

"What's your name?" snarled the Officer-in-Charge.

Gabriella laughed back, "Your mother."

He growled, "You find that funny don't you. I asked you your name!"

He slapped her and she winced in pain. "Gabriella," she whimpered, "I swear to Satan I was just in want of some money. I did not plan on killing him"

The officer nodded, "Money for?" She sighed and replied, "Drugs of course. I am an orphan. Got hooked to drugs after I was abandoned by my Uncle. I just wanted some drugs." She looked at him with tears in her eyes.

He went and sat down on his chair, "You seem like a good girl- So I am not going to carry on this investigation further. Just spend the night here and you can leave first thing in the morning. But no more drugs." She gulped and nodded, giving him a weak smile.

"Atta girl. Now Jim, take her up to Cell no 666. She can share that cell for the night." Jim gestured to Gabriella to follow him, and she walked out of the door.

As soon as the door closed, the officer turned around and looked at himself in the mirror. His eyes turned back as he whispered, "She is coming."

Gabriella walked along the corridor along with Jim. "hey Jimmy, I heard that there have been a couple of murders here. If it isn't too much to ask, mind if I take a quick glance at one of the crime scenes. Please..." She pleaded as she looked into his eyes. He found himself hypnotised and nodded absent mindedly.

"Atta boy," she smirked and dragged him along to the nearest cell, which was clearly a crime scene. She opened the door and stepped inside. There was blood on the walls and black goo on the floor- But something felt _wrong._

She bent down and touched the sticky goo with her hands, and then groaned in dismay. It was common Slush- Available at any prank store. The blood on the walls was-well-_stale_. It took her a second to realise that it was taken from a blood bank and didn't belong to a victim.

"Come on dear- lets go. Don't want you wandering around late," Jimmy called out. Gabriella exited the cell and moved with him. All the cells seemed empty. Sensing something amiss, she made an attempt to get out but she failed.

_What the hell is going on? Why can't I fly out of here?_

* * *

Jim led Gabriella into her cell and locked the door from outside. Soon, he left. Gabriella turned around to find herself in a small prison cell. There were two cots near a tiny window. On her left was a sink with a dirty mirror on top.

She was in the same room as another boy, about her age. He had dirty blond hair and hazel eyes. He was wearing a white t-shirt with blue denims. " Hi, I'm Damon." Gabriella smiled and introduced herself. She went and stood near the sink, head bowed down.

He asked her, "So-What did you do to be put here." She laughed and said, "Mugged a man- You?"

_** "Nothing much Love- Just started the apocalypse."**_

Gabriella turned around swiftly, horrified. In place of Damon stood Lucifer, smiling at her. "Honestly, how long did you think you could run from me, Honey?"

Gabriella tried to get out again but failed again.

Lucifer moved forward, glaring at her from his blue eyes. He moved over and cupped her face in his hands, but soon found himself slammed against the wall, a deep gash across his face. He groaned and looked up to see Gabriella- Her black and red wings were spread out behind her and she had an archangel blade in her hand, smeared with his blood. Her black and white dress was blowing gently with the wind, as she stared at him with her-his-cold blue eyes.

"You may be _**the **_ Morningstar but don't forget Luci- I may not be proud of it, but I am _**a **_ Morningstar too."

It took her a second to sense that she had definitely crossed a line. In a second, there was flash of bright light and _**He **_stood in front of her. Eight glorious, jet black wings spread out from his back. He was shirtless and wearing a black pair of Jeans. His eyes were colder than she had ever seen them. He had a black sword in his hand and was glaring at her.

In a fraction of second, Gabriella found her knees give away and she sank to the floor, her head bowed. Lucifer started walking over to her.

"I have told you once and I will tell you again- I am your creator- Your master I will do whatever I want and you can't stop me. But you just don't seem to understand it. So today- I am going to teach you a lesson. Believe me Gabriella-You will never forget this lesson for the rest of your life."

Lucifer grabbed a fistful of her hair and jerked her head up.

"I am going to make sure you die a painful death daily, in memory of what happened today," he hissed. She looked at him, horrified. Gabriella whimpered, "So you finally are going to end my life aren't you?"

"Oh no sweetheart. I am going to do something worse- Much Much worse."

Gabriella looked into his eyes, befuddled but then here eyes widened in fear and realization.

"Oh no no no – Please just Kill me. NO!" was all she shouted before Lucifer slammed her into the wall.


	8. Tainted Forever

**YOU BUILD ME UP, YOU BREAK ME DOWN-8**

Gabriella felt her back slam into the stone wall behind her, shattering it. Before she could react, she felt Lucifer's ice-cold lips crash against hers. Her eyes widened in fear as she frantically tried to push him away. Her hands flailed around aimlessly as she attempted to free herself. Lucifer breathed against her jaw, "Now now darling, I can't let you get away like this-Can I?"

He ran his hand down her spine and suddenly, Gabriella found herself immobilised- She could breathe and see but she was unable to move her body to protest anymore. She now knew one thing for sure- _She was screwed, in every sense of the word_.

Lucifer's hands moved down her body and grabbed her waist, roughly pulling her closer. His lips found hers again, as he bit on her lower lip so hard that Gabriella dug her nails into his arm. His tongue pressed on her lips seeking entry, but she shut her mouth as close as possible. Lucifer sighed and stomped on her foot so hard that she screamed out in pain, and he introduced his tongue to her mouth. His forked tongue clasped Gabriella's tongue in between, making her moan softly.

Lucifer smirked and his lips moved down her jaw, to her neck. He looked up for a second, his eyes dark with lust, and hissed, "I was just wondering- Would Michael still adore you once you are, let's say, _second handed_?" Gabriella stared at him, horror-struck. She could just mutter in a low voice, "No- Please don't..."

She found herself cut short as Lucifer started kissing her neck. She threw back her head and bit her lips to suppress a moan. Lucifer, having found her soft spot, started nibbling there. Gabriella continued biting her lip until she started drawing out blood. "Such fire honey, but you can't hide it for long. Just admit it- You want me too.

"No-" breathed Gabriella, but immediately found herself silenced. A tears slid down her face and fell onto Lucifer's hand. He looked up and this time, he looked really pissed off."Cry all you want honey , But tonight you are my little Bitch!

Gabriella took a deep breath. She knew it was a big gamble, but she wasn't going to go down without a fight. Mustering all the courage she had, she spat out at him, "I don't think so Lucifer." Saying this, she thrust her angel blade into his arm and ran towards the door as fast as she could.

She clutched the bars of the cell and started trying to pull them apart. She thanked Heaven as she succeeded and started running for her life. The door out of that area was just a few steps away. She stretched her hand to grip the door handle.

She felt herself get stop unexpectedly as her wings were brutally yanked back. She turned around and felt a sharp pain across her face as she fell down. She was back in the cell.

* * *

Lucifer towered over her, his sword glistening with her blood. He lifted it high and buried it into her leg. Gabriella let out a cry of pain.

He grabbed her outstretched wings with his hand and dug his fingers into them till she yelped out in pain. He jeered "You actually thought you could run away from me?" before thrusting his hand back in, pulling out a few feathers. Gabriella's hands spasmed uncontrollably and her eyes rolled up into her head. Lucifer sure knew how to torture an angel. He twisted the sword as Gabriella shrieked out yet again. She felt a sharp blow to her face as her jaw broke. He pulled her head up and slammed it into the stone floor, repeatedly.

Things were becoming slightly blurry for Gabriella- Her vision was foggy. Suddenly, she felt Lucifer's hands on her legs. He spread them apart harshly. Gabriella could hear him fidget with his trousers.

She closed her eyes. Tears slid down her face as she resigned herself to fate.

She opened her eyes slowly as she felt a hand against her cheek. Lucifer was looking at her and his expression was almost sad- guilty. He wiped away a bit of blood from her face and murmured in her ear, "I don't want to hurt you this way Gabriella. I know about your vow."

_..._

_Gabriella closed her eyes yet again. She remembered the day when she was initiated as a Warrior Angel of the highest rank- The moment each creation had a chance to pledge something of theirs to Heaven. They were required to keep this promise until Heaven granted them a choice to break it. She remembered how all the girls had been scared and walked off quietly without uttering a word – trying to avoid what was actually required of them. She remembered how she was the only one brave enough to have gone out there and pledged her virginity - considered to be one of the purest acts in Heaven - making her one of the most respectable angels in Heaven and cleansing her totally of Nichola's identity._

_..._

She opened her eyes a bit to see Lucifer still speaking, "Just tell me you love me and I will stop. Tell me you love me and I will let you go. Please be honest and tell me that you still freaking love me!"

Gabriella muttered something inaudible. Lucifer drew close with a questioning look in his eyes. Gabriella breathed feebly "I lo-I love...I love-" Lucifer smiled and nodded encouragingly, "Yes Gabriella- Say it...Just say it." Gabriella closed her eye and completed her statement.

Pain ripped through her body as her eyes widened in horror. She could not help herself as a deafening scream escaped her mouth, shattering all the windows. She looked down to see Lucifer inside of her, his eyes pure black with rage. Gabriella's breath had stopped as the pain spread to every part of her body- It was like being injected with poison. _That is exactly what it was- Being injected with poison. _

Gabriella felt herself become numb – She was completely unaware of what was happening. She could just see Lucifer thrusting himself in and out- she couldn't feel a thing. She let her head fall back as she wept tears of blood. After what seemed like a lifetime, she felt herself get heaved up.

She felt Lucifer's hand on her face again as she felt her surroundings change. She stood in the middle of a meadow. It was night time – New moon. Everything was pitch black. She heard Lucifer's voice, but it seemed very distant- "I really didn't want to do this Gabriella- You forced me." Gabriella mumbled, "No one makes you do anything. You are the master of your own will." Lucifer sighed and took a step back. "I am sorry." Gabriella saw the outline of his outermost pair of wings- They were like a reaper's blade.

Gabriella heard the sound of these razor sharp wings as they slashed though her own. With a scream, she fell down on the ground as there was a sound of fluttering of wings and Lucifer disappeared.

The frost on the grass felt warm against her ice- cold skin. She wasn't becoming human- She was dying. She knew it. She felt her Grace seep away slowly from her body – It was the worst and most painful way to die. She was going to die but she didn't want to die alone. She gathered all the life she had in her as she muttered the name of the only person she wanted to see before she died.

"Mi- Michael," she breathed out, as darkness enveloped her.

_..._

"What do you mean you lost her," growled Michael as he pinned Dean to the wall. Dean gasped out, "She went inside the prison according to the plan. She was going to come out in an hour. She didn't come and we went inside to look. The place was practically bursting with demons. Angel sigils were hovering mid air- No angel could get in or out. There was something to repel humans too. We tried damn hard but we couldn't get inside." Michael opened his mouth to say something when he felt his name being called.

He dropped Dean down before disappearing in the blink of an eye.

_..._

Michael ran across the meadow as he screamed out Gabriella's name. He kept running until he nearly tripped on something. As he straightened himself and looked down, he froze. "Oh No No No- Gabriella!"

He bent down and picked Gabriella up in his arms. She was bleeding and had torture marks all over her body. As his hands moved down her back, he felt the stubs of her wings left behind. He gasped but controlled himself.

"Gibs- Its OK Honey. We can fix this- you will get your wings back. I am here. I am going to fix it all. What happened- Just tell me." Gabriella was shivering uncontrollably as she grabbed his hand and put it on her face. Michael closed his eyes as visuals flashed in his mind.

_..._

_The closed cell- number 666. The teenage boy becoming Lucifer. Gabriella attacking him. He torturing her. His lips on hers. Her cries for help. Her attempt to run. Lucifer forcing himself upon her. Lucifer cutting of her wings in the meadow. Her scream of agony and pain. His question if she loved him. Her words to him before his eyes turned black._

_Gabriella whispering, "I love-". Lucifer smiling and nodding encouragingly, "Yes Gabriella- Say it...Just say it." Gabriella closing her eye and completing her statement, "-Michael. I love Michael. I always have and I always will." _

_Lucifer whispering in her ear, "Then pay for it," before breaking her forever__._

_..._

"


	9. Healing

**YOU BUILD ME UP, YOU BREAK ME DOWN-9**

Michael was dazed- He could not believe it. Lucifer could have done a thousand other things – Yet he chose this. He chose to break down what he built with his hands – Break her in the worst possible way. Michael looked down to see Gabriella, gasping for breath, as her wings lay by her side, turning to dust slowly.

Wind started blowing, first gently and then violently. The trees shook violently. A storm could be heard approaching in the distance. There was lightning and thunder as the eldest archangel rose, trembling with rage.

Michael looked Heavenwards and let out a growl, "LUCIFER!"

* * *

Dean buried his face in his hands. Castiel came over and put his hand on Dean's shoulder. The elder Winchester looked up, his eyes moist. His voice was shaky as he managed to form the words, "Are you sure it was him inside?" Castiel looked down and nodded, "I'm sorry Dean but it was him. His Grace is almost impossible to miss. It was radiating all over the place. The sigils, the demons- they all were his."

Dean bowed his head down and uttered, "It is all my fault. I never should have let her go in there. If anything happens to her-" He trailed off. Castiel sat down by his side and looked him in the eye-"There is absolutely nothing you could have done Dean. Besides, she is going to be OK. She always is OK. So just relax-OK?"

Dean nodded and sat straight, silently looking out of the window.

* * *

"And it is done- Be careful not to play so rough next time. You don't want this happening again," she smiled and patted the little angel on his back. He smiled and gave her a hug, "Thank you sister. I love you." She ran her hand through his hair and waved goodbye as he ran out of the door.

She finally sat down and looked at herself in the mirror. She ran her hand through her long, red tresses. Her hazel eyes looked deep into her reflection, before she turned away and decided to call it a day. Suddenly the door burst open and she turned around immediately.

The Prince of Heaven burst through the door, carrying a girl in his arms- "Louisiana, you have to help her." Michael placed the girl in front of her, leaving her flabbergasted.

Louisiana stared down at her best friend, Gabriella. She was barely breathing. She had never seen wounds so bad. There was blood all over her body. Multiple gashes covered her face and her jaw was broken. Her lower lip was cut. There were bite marks and scratched all over her arms and legs. She turned Gabriella over, only to discover nail- marks dug in her back. These were no battle wounds. As she ran her hand up her back, her hand felt 2 stubs. She gasped, "Her wings?"

Michael snapped his finger and a pair of huge, withering black wings appeared on the floor.

"Oh Lord- What happened," was all Louisiana could manage to choke out. Michael whispered, "Louisiana, you are the Holy Healer. You have to be able to heal her. She will live- right?"

Louisiana held his hand and said, "I have never seen such gruesome injuries in my lifetime, Michael. But I will most certainly not let my best friend die. It will hurt her a lot, but she will be fine. She will be just fine. "

Saying this, she started working frantically. She kept her hands on Gabriella's wounds and started healing them, applying medication with the other one. She never stopped for a second, muttering incantations continuously. Her eyes were focused on Gabriella. All the while, Michael held her hand, pacifying her.

Louisiana turned to Michael, "I need your help Michael. Her Grace is almost depleted. You need to restore it."

Michael nodded and kept his hand on Gabriella's head. He gently cooed to her, "This is going to hurt a bit Honey, so sit tight. I am going to fix you. We are going to make you OK. Alright?" Gabriella opened her eyes a bit and nodded. Louisiana looked at Michael and, with a smile on her face, asked- "Finally?" Michael smiled and nodded. He turned serious again and gestured Louisiana to move back. She obliged. Then he closed his eyes. He muttered an Enochian spell, as light started flooding the room.

Gabriella bit down on her lip before letting out a shriek. Michael held her down with great difficulty as she thrashed in pain. He started speaking quickly now as it turned brighter. Louisiana closed her eyes and looked away, as Gabriella continued to yell in pain. There was a final burst of light and a cry of pain before everything in the room became normal.

Gabriella lay motionless on the table as her wounds started fading, one by one. The blood started diminishing as she got back to her normal appearance. Her wings no longer lay on the floor, but spread out behind her- as magnificent as always.

Louisiana smiled, "She's OK." Michael nodded and smiled half- heartedly. He knew she would never be the same again.

* * *

She stared at him, stunned, as he faced the window- "You did what to her?" He muttered back, "You heard me the first time." He expected her to scream, but instead heard a high pitch and cruel laugh – "Wow, You are so good. You are a freaking genius Luce. Who could have thought of this brilliant plan but you? Finally you banged some sense into that little brat." Lilith laughed at the cruel irony of her words. She kept her hand on Lucifer's shoulder and turned him around, before resting her head against his shoulder.

_He froze. He was supposed to feel good about it. Then why did he feel like the biggest criminal ever. He was the Devil-Satan. Giving pain and destroying people's lives was what he had been doing since being cast out. He was supposed to feel euphoric about angst. Then why was guilt and doubt eating him from the inside out?_

* * *

_The walls of the cell. The claustrophobic feeling. __**The cell was her Cage**__. The coldness of the stone floor. The blood trickling down her face. Her head hitting the wall. His cold breath on her face. His hands grabbing her wings. His false comfort. The bite-marks. The gashes with the sword. The look in his eyes. Her wings on the ground. The dew against her face. Her screams echoing in the cell. The pain ripping through her body. Tearing her apart. Breaking her down. Wrecking her forever._

_..._

Gabriella sat up with a scream, breathing heavily. She was shaking form head to toe. There were tears in her eyes. She ran her hands through her hair before burying her head in her hands, sobbing.

_It was over. It was all finished._

She felt a hand on her back, comforting her. She looked up to see Michael sitting on the bed, behind her. Hesitantly, he moved his hand and kept it on her hand. She turned around and winced in pain a bit. Swiftly, Michael moved closer- "What happened? Does it still hurt anywhere Gibs?" She nodded and kept her hand on her chest, near her heart, "Right here. It hurts like hell Michael." Michael moved ahead and pulled her close, hugging her. She buried her head in his chest, crying. Michal rested his head atop her head and muttered, "I am sorry." Gabriella mumbled, without moving, "What for?" Michael sighed, "I couldn't protect you. It was my duty and I failed. I am a failure. I was supposed to be there and I-"

Gabriella put her finger on his lips, silencing him- "You are a wonderful person. You could not have done anything Mike. So don't you dare blame yourself for this."

Michael bowed his head, " I always let people down- You, Gabriel, Raphael, Father. I always fail."

Gabriella cupped his face and rested her face against his, "I know you always want to help- But there are just some times when nothing can be done. You cannot save everyone Michael. I don't blame you, and I know none of the others don't either. So Breathe, Just Breathe Michael."

Michael looked at her, tears in his eyes- "We are going to fix this baby. I will do anything but you are going to be OK- we are going to be OK. You have to be Ok- for me Gibs. I love you."

Gabriella smiled weakly and laid her head against his chest again.

"Michael?"

"Hmm?"

"I love you too."


	10. Revenge

**YOU BUILD ME UP, YOU BREAK ME DOWN-10**

Dean and Sam sat in their room, looking over hunting cases in the area. None of them had been focused ever since finding about what happened to Gabriella. They hadn't even met her- Michael had sent Castiel to tell them. It had been horrifying. Dean had never stopped blaming himself for it. Sam had been utterly shaken. They now knew exactly why Lucifer was the Devil.

They had assessed the jail the very next day after Gabriella's disappearance.

...

The door to the cell had been wrought open. There were bloodied footprints from the cell door to the main door, and then they ended. As for the cell- Walls were smashed, the floor was shattered. There was blood all over the place. An angel blade lay forgotten on the floor. The floor bore clear imprints of a body being slammed into it many times. The windows had been reduced to dust. After some enquiry, they had discovered that the prison had been closed since almost 2 years after being described as a torture cell more than a Juvenile- Punishment home.

Lucifer had done a very good job – It was all a preset trap. The killings were a fake report. The black goo- Prank Slush. The blood- taken from a hospital's blood bank. The Officer-in-Charge and the Inspector had all been mere pawns- Demons. Gabriella's cell number, ironically, was 666- The Devil's number.

* * *

Michael stood in Heaven's battlefield, examining it with interest. A young buy entered the area. He was comparatively shorter, with pale blond hair and grey eyes. He had a sword by his side.

He moved and stood behind Michael, "You called?" Michael turned and said, "Stefan- I need some help. It is a mission."

Stefan nodded, "Do you want me to alert the Hosts?" Michael shook his head, "I want this favour from you Stefan, only you. It is regarding the apocalypse. Are you willing to help?"

Stefan nodded, "Of course I am Michael. Just tell me what to do."

* * *

Sam and Dean stood by the sides of the Impala, talking. Sam was speaking, "Dean, are you sure that it is the right thing to do? Is it going to work?" Dean sighed, "Look Sammy I don't know. But it is the thing that can, at the end of the day, kill—JESUS CHRIST!"

"Kill Jesus Christ?" Dean shook his head as he calmed himself down and said, "What is it with you angels. Can't you even tell once before-"

He looked up to see Gabriella in front of him, smiling. She was wearing a red tank top and white jeans. She looked almost like her normal self. Dean smiled and went forward and hugged her tightly. Gabriella hugged back, but immediately stiffened when Dean's nails lightly touched her back.

_Nails digging in her back, drawing out blood._

She pulled back immediately. She mumbled out a sorry before moving over and hugging Sam, who was careful not to hug her too tight. Dean noticed fading bruises on her arms, as well a couple of bite marks at the base of her neck. He shuddered.

Gabriella turned to them, looking annoyed-"The least you can do is call. I mean you didn't even come once. Am I that easy to forget?" Dean laughed and said, "We would have come Gaby, had it not been for Mr. Overprotective of the Year." Gabriella punched him, "He isn't that bad." Sam laughed.

She asked him, "So- What's new?" Sam gulped and looked at Dean. Dean looked down. Gabriella groaned, "Oh come on! Don't hide things from me now." Sam spoke, "We met Crowley- Kind of made a deal." Gabriella's eyes widened in shock- "Oh you didn't-"

Dean spoke, " Nothing of what you think. He gave us the Colt. I return for-" Sam completed, "L-Lu-Lucifer's dead body." Gabriella stopped for a second and the nodded, composing herself- "So what is the genius plan?"

Sam said, "He has been located. He is going to raise Death today, from what we have heard. Cas is getting us the exact location and then we'll roll." Gabriella beamed, "OK I am in. Let's go." Dean stopped her, "Oh no Gabriella- That is not happening. You are going to stay right here. You are not going to go anywhere near-"

Gabriella lost her cool, "I can read minds you know? Stop treating me like a damn infant! I am going to come- You actually think that I am going to want to miss this. Hell, I would love to be the one to shoot him in the-"

Dean calmed her down, "Okay okay. But 3 conditions. I shoot him. You stay a bit away from the location- and no arguments. Also, I pick the music, no one else."

They had the Colt and they had reached the location. The place was chock-full of demons. Sam, Dean, Cas and Gabriella stood behind a tree, waiting. Suddenly, there was restlessness among the assembled demons. They all made way as 2 figures walked through. A medium- statured girl came in first, leading the way. Behind her, he came. All the demons sat down on one knee in sync. Lucifer came and stood in front of the gathering, and started addressing them. Dean moved forward, flowed by Cas and Sam. Sam turned around to see Gabriella at the weakest he had ever seen her- Her eyes fixed at him and she was shaking badly. She looked at Sam and gestured him to leave. He did as told.

* * *

Suddenly, there was a rustling of leaves behind her. She turned around quickly.

"Stefan?" A boy of her height stood in front of her. He moved his hands through his pale blond hair and bit his lip nervously. He looked up at her, his grey eyes filled with worry. "I am breaking a thousand rules by doing this. Michael is probably going to kill me but I need you to know this."

Gabriella moved forward- "What is it Stefan?"

He sighed and spoke, "Michael is planning on attacking Lucifer tonight, alone. Today, with the amount of power Lucifer has, Michael doesn't stand a chance." Gabriella glared at him, horrified.

Stefan moved and kept a hand on his shoulder, "You need to stop him before he goes kills himself. Please Gabriella- You are the only one who can help."

* * *

Dean's attempt to shoot Lucifer had gone completely awry. It hadn't worked- The Colt couldn't kill him. Dean lay pinned to the tree behind him, nose broken. Sam was in a similar position, unable to move. Castiel had been sent off somewhere with a snap of Lucifer's fingers. All the demons had been killed and Death had been released. Lucifer alone stood in front of them.

"Valiant Winchesters. Trying to bring the Devil down. Don't you idiots get it. You can't kill me." Lucifer jeered before moving back-"I can kill you 2 right here. Not Sammy the dearest of course. Dean- Let's see. Neck broken or knife in stomach or the plain old torture."

Lucifer kept his foot on Dean's leg. Dean let out a groan.

"Get away Lucifer." Lucifer turned around, surprised. Michael stood there, looking at him. He looked enraged as he moved towards his younger brother.

He grabbed Lucifer and threw him into the tree behind him. Michael snarled, "How dare you even touch her, you little-"

Before he could complete, Michael found himself slammed on the ground, Lucifer towering over him.

"Do you mean her," came a voice from behind. All of them turned to look there. A girl moved, holding another struggling person. The first ray of moonlight fell across her face.

She was wearing a short black dress, silky straight black hair falling till her shoulders. Her cold black eyes glared at the small party. The moonlight accentuated her sharp features and her pale complexion. She laughed a cruel laugh as she stared at her mirror image, struggling against her hold- "What fire you have sister! I am surprised it still hasn't been put out." She laughed again.

Lucifer looked at Lilith and Gabriella. A smirk spread across his face. He bit his lip and started walking towards the duo. Michael seemed to struggle against some invisible bonds as he shouted out, "Gabriella!"

Lucifer moved, "Be polite Lilith, we are not this rude to visitors." Lilith sensed something and moved back, leaving Gabriella alone. Gabriella struggled to move but failed. Lucifer walked until he was in front of her. Gabriella was shaking uncontrollably as Lucifer kept a hand on her face- "Miss me love?"

He moved down but suddenly gasped in pain. Gabriella had her blade thrust right between his shoulder blades. He fell down, clearly in agony. Lilith moved from the shadows, lunging at Gabriella, who simply avoided the blow and pinned Lilith down. Gabriella ran towards Michael and picked him up. She snapped her finger and the Winchesters were sent back to their motel room. She held Michael's hand and got ready to leave before she heard Lucifer mumble these words-

_**Read again and again and it shall dawn upon you**_

_**Venus's heir shall be born through its own**_


	11. The Revalation

**YOU BUILD ME UP, YOU BREAK ME DOWN-11**

Michael and Gabriella landed in a random hotel room, shaken. They took a second to get familiarised with their surroundings. Before Michael could do anything, he felt a slap across his face.

"What the hell was that for?"

Gabriella was looking at him, utterly pissed off- "What the hell do you think you were doing?" Michael sighed and said, "I could ask you the same."

Gabriella shouted back, "Saving your ass apparently. What were you thinking Michael?"

Michael rolled his eyes, "How did you know what I was going to do?"

"Don't change the topic Michael." He sighed and shouted, "What do you think I was doing? I was teaching that little bastard a lesson. What is there to get so worked up about?"

Gabriella laughed, "Seriously- _What is there to get so worked up about?_ You could have freaking died!"

"So- So what? You are willing to get killed to save my miserable, useless life?"

Gabriella moved over to him, tears in her eyes- "Why don't you understand how much you mean to me? Do you think I could have lived with myself if anything happened to you because of me?"

Michael's anger went away as soon as it had come, as he moved to Gabriella and cupped her face in his hands.

"Everyone I ever cared about has left me Mike- You are the only person I have left. You are my life Michael and I cannot afford to lose you too. Please don't die. So please don't leave me."

A tear fell down Gabriella's face. Michael wiped the tear off before pressing his lips to her cold ones. Gabriella put her arms around his neck, feeling happy for the first time in days.

* * *

Dean and Sam were sitting inside the Impala, driving off to Detroit. Ever since the failure to kill Lucifer, they had been looking for other means, but all they still knew was about the Archangel Blade.

"Case- Just where you are heading. Boy- You are going to love this one!"

The Impala swerved violently off the road before Dean took charge again. He cursed loudly before shouting out, "How do we kill your kind of angels again, Gabriella?" Gabriella laughed on seeing his bitch face, before explaining the case-

"A nurse working in the maternity ward of a local hospital stated that while performing an ultrasound on a pregnant woman, she found out something weird about the foetus-weird is an understatement. It was very distinctly visible that the child had black eyes- Complete and demon-black eyes."

"Whoa," exclaimed Sam, "What the hell is that supposed to be?" Gabriella continued, "Warriors apparently- The fighter class of Hell. They are like us- no vessels required. However, what is weird is that such a case takes place only when the child is an offspring of an extremely powerful demon and human. "

Dean spoke, "Who could be this demon- This powerful?"

Gabriella looked unsure and said, "Gut instinct says someone like Crowley. Might be him for all I know."

* * *

With a little investigation, the trio managed to track down the woman the nurse told them about. She was 23 year old Diana Clarke, 8 months pregnant.

The Winchesters decided to rest for the night and then talk to her tomorrow. In the morning, Gabriella decided to go out for a walk. The park was filled with people of various age groups. A particular party caught her eye- A young woman was seated on a bench, accompanied by her 4- year old son.

"Mommy- Look a star in the morning!" The woman smiled and looked up, "Honey there are no stars in the morning. I know it looks like a star. That- That is planet Venus-The only planet visible from earth. "

Something struck Gabriella's brain but she shrugged it off.

* * *

"S-So you are t-trying to tell me that my b-baby is a...a d-demon?"

Gabriella walked over and kept a hand on her shoulder- "Diana I know it is a lot to take in but it's true."

Diana gulped and managed to choke out, "The world of supernatural isn't new to me. My dad used to be a hunter- he made sure I would not go towards the same path. I have seen demons but to be bearing one. Gosh!"

Sam cleared his throat and said, "Diana, who is the father?" Diana, stunned for a second, replied- "I don't know him. He was a really charming man- I met him at a local Pub. I never saw him since that day. The name- I guess it was something like Crowley?"

All three of them looked at each other. Gabriella had guessed it right. Diana looked scared, "Who is he?"

Dean spoke this time, "His name is indeed Crowley. He happens to be a demon. Not any demon- The current King of Hell."

Diana gasped before kicking in frustration and shouting out-**"So what- I had a one night stand with the King of Hell and now I am impregnated with the Devil's spawn!"**

There was silence.

Sam said, "Look Diana- This baby is dangerous. It can kill you easily. We don't want it to harm you in any way. We are afraid we might have to..."He trailed off as he saw Diana shake with fear- "So you are saying that this child has to die?"

Gabriella moved over and kept her hand on her stomach.

"There is no one to be killed- Is there Honey?"

Sam and Dean looked up and exclaimed loudly, puzzled- "What!"

Gabriella was shaking a bit by now- "Hi Samantha- It's been long." The girl smiled and there was a flash of light. The same girl stood there. However, she was not pregnant and looked far prettier than she looked before.

Gabriella managed to somehow choke out, "Tell Mary- Message received, loud and clear. Now go."

Gabriella snapped her fingers and the girl disappeared. Sam moved over- "Gabriella?"

She whispered, "A synonym."

She sweared under her breath before disappearing, leaving the Winchesters behind, baffled.

* * *

Michael stormed through the door, and saw Gabriella sitting on a chair- head buried in her lap. The room was a complete mess- All the stuff in the room had been thrown around. The TV was broken and the wall had been smashed with a clear punch.

He moved forward- "Are you Ok Gibs?"

Gabriella stood up, back towards Michael. She was trembling slightly. She spoke- "I figured out the riddle Mike."

Michael was confused for a second but then understood- "Go on Gibs."

Gabriella struggled but managed to choke out- "It says that the progeny of Venus shall be brought to this world through its own Creation- Venus's own handiwork shall bring forth its child."

Michael was confused. He moved forward and asked- "That I knew. But what does that mean?"

"Read again and again and it shall_** dawn **_upon you," Gabriella whispered, "Venus at dawn is called the Morningstar."

Michael froze.

She turned around, eyes full of tears- "**I am p-pregnant**."


	12. Adaptation

**YOU BUILD ME UP, YOU BREAK ME DOWN-12**

Gabriella was looking at Michael, her eyes chock-full of tears. Michael sat down, taken aback. There was silence in the room.

_Michael was horrified to say the least. It had been the worst case scenario and now it had happened. This was the last thing he was expecting. It was like a sharp blow- A blow to his ego and pride. He couldn't do anything. Heaven didn't permit killing any child- It was considered a sin. He had no idea what to do. He was angry. At whom? Even he didn't know. He just wanted to leave. Go somewhere- Anywhere away from here._

Gabriella spoke, "So go then. I'll not stop you. Go if you want to."

He looked up, "What are you trying to say?"

Gabriella replied, "You don't have to do this with me. I know you don't want this Michael. If you want an out, you can leave. Go live your life. Leave me."

Michael opened his mouth to say something but stopped. He looked down at the floor. Not a single word was said.

The silence was strangling them- Killing them slowly.

* * *

Many miles away, a similar situation was prevalent in a hotel room in Detroit. Lilith glared at Lucifer, her nails digging into her hands. Lucifer stood in front of her, head bowed, not uttering a single word.

"I guess congratulations are in order," snapped Lilith. Lucifer looked up, leaving Lilith surprised by what she saw. She had never seen him so fragile, so broken. He whispered, "I didn't know this would happen. I didn't want it to happen."

Lilith paused and said, "But it has happened- There is no stopping it now." Lucifer started to say something but stopped abruptly, and then shook his head. He meekly whispered, "Sorry."

Lilith looked away before muttering, "Go- Now. Just go anywhere- Leave- Now!"

* * *

Louisiana sat in front of Gabriella, holding her hand. Gabriella looked had never been as frail as she was then.

"What do I do now," she asked, looking up.

Louisiana said, "I have no idea Gibs. Abortion isn't permitted. Had Father been in Heaven, something could have been done but now- I really don't know. What about Michael- You talked to him?"

Gabriella sighed, "I really don't know Louise. I mean it has been a lot to take in, and I talked. It didn't go well."

The door opened and an angel walked in. He bowed down low and said, "Miss Gabriella- A meeting of the Heavenly Hosts has been organized. You are requested to come now." Saying this, he left.

Gabriella immediately stood up before crying out in pain and doubling up. Louisiana ran to her side, with a questioning look on her face. Gabriella gasped, "It kicked. The child kicked."

Louisiana looked surprised, "That's too soon for it to happen. Gibs, you leave. Talk to Michael. We will handle this later."

Gabriella nodded and left.

* * *

The Heavenly Host was an army of heaven's top 12 warriors- 6 males and 6 females. It was led by Michael-who was the Supreme Commander. Stefan was the sub- commander and took care of the administration. The male wing was lead by Michael and the female wing by Gabriella. The Hosts led any battle from the front- They were the most talented warriors- skilled in any combat form, trained personally by Michael. Each of them led one wing of soldiers in a battle. The position held by the members of the Host was one of the most respected in Heaven.

The meeting was spearheaded by Michael and was focused on how to tackle apocalypse and how to ensure minimum loss of life. Once the meeting was over, everyone except Michael, Stefan and Gabriella left. Stefan, to give the 2 some privacy, left on the pretence to go practice for combat. Gabriella broke the still awkward silence.

"What are you going to do?" Michael responded, "That is up to me to decide Gabriella."

Gabriella sighed, "At least tell me something Mike- What you want."

There was silence.

Gabriella groaned and said, "Don't hang me in the middle like this Mike! Tell me freaking something."

Michael turned around, his face stone cold- "The name's Michael."

Gabriella looked at him, stunned. She laughed, shook her head and stormed out. Michael bowed his head as his knees gave away.

* * *

Gabriella walked into the room and closed the door behind her. She sighed and sat down, tears in her eyes. She buried her face in her hands. Suddenly she felt another kick and fell to the ground on her knees, gasping for breath.

"You are a kicker, aren't you?" She laughed and sat up, keeping a hand on her stomach, gently. She couldn't help it as a grin spread across her lips.

_It was wrong and it wasn't supposed to happen- But it felt good. It felt as though it was normal- Meant to be. It was sick and twisted and was fifty shades of wrong but somehow it did not feel as immoral as it was supposed to. She could feel a bond with the child already. If only she didn't have to do this alone._

She bowed her head down and closed her eyes momentarily. Suddenly, she heard a voice from behind her.

"I thought of some names, but the current conditions make me think that we may have to name it David Beckham."

Gabriella turned around and a smile spread across her face as she saw her favourite angel stand in front of her. Michael leaned casually against the door, beaming. He moved over to Gabriella and hugged her tight, before seating her back on the bed. He sank down to his knees and held her hand.

"Whatever happens- We are in this together. I am sorry for the way I behaved Gibs- I guess I was just shocked. But now I promise you- I will be there for you, all throughout this."

Gabriella giggled meekly, "So you actually thought of names?"

Michael smirked and nodded- "I was thinking Diana, if it is a girl. Give Dean some honour you know. In case it is a boy, which I am sure it will be, we'll name him Gabriel."

Gabriella whispered to him, "You don't have to do this Mike."

Michael playfully slapped her arm and said, "I do. I have to. I am a father after all now."

He paused and looked into her eyes, beaming- "Gibs, we're having a baby."

Gabriella chuckled and said, "We're having a baby," before Michael pressed his lips to hers.


	13. Life Cut Short

**YOU BUILD ME UP, YOU BREAK ME DOWN-13**

The coming days passed well for everyone, with no further developments. Dean and Sam- They had been hanging out at Bobby's place, occasionally working a few cases with his help.

Castiel had been helping them on and off, meanwhile working in the Heavenly Army.

Lucifer and Lilith had hit the rocks- Lilith was refusing to even look at him. This had resulted in Lucifer lying low, reducing apocalyptic destruction. As for Michael and Gabriella- Everything was going good. The baby was growing faster than the normal rate and was a real kicker, but other than that, all was well. They had chosen not to tell anyone until it became obvious. The only people who knew about it were the two of them and Louisiana.

_So they thought._

* * *

Gabriella moaned, "Michael please- Just one day."

Michael groaned back, "It is not safe Gibs- You or the baby may get hurt."

Gabriella rolled her eyes, "I am not going to bungee-jump from the Everest. It is just one day with the boys!"

Michael sat down and said, "I have no problem with you meeting them It is just that they have an affinity for trouble. I want you two to be safe."

Gabriella sat down and pouted, "I am not a baby."

Michael shot back, "But you are carrying one."

He went and sat down in front of her, on his knees. He put his ear to her stomach- "I call dibs on it being a boy- Gabriel Jr."

Gabriella smiled and said, "As much as I love it, I call dibs on it being a girl- Diana." She stroked Michael's hair as he smiled- "I can feel him."

Gabriella corrected him- "Her." Michael frowned and then laughed.

"Alright- Go and jump into the Indian Ocean with them. Have fun Gibs."

Gabriella hugged him before giving him a quick kiss and standing up to leave. "One thing Gabriella," said Michael.

She looked back in through the door. Michael smiled- "Take care of my little buddy."

* * *

"Good morning Princess," sang Gabriella as she smacked Dean on the head, who was snoozing comfortably on the chair. Dean nearly fell down, cursing loudly, as Sam and Gabriella burst into fits of laughter. He muttered something inaudible before heading towards the kitchen. Gabriella laughed, "Sorry darling- I didn't quite catch it."

Dean shouted back, "I said why you fucking can't stay where you came from."

Gabriella san back, "Why Princess- I broke your beauty sleep? Or were you waiting for prince Charming to come and kiss you?"

Sam collapsed into the chair, laughing- "What have you got against him Gaby?"

Gabriella sat down and said, "It is such fun to wind him up." Sam went and sat down next to her, "Where have you been Gibs?"

Gabriella looked at him and said, "Its freaking complicated man. I'll tell you later."

At that moment, Bobby walked in and went towards the fridge, calling out to Gabriella - "Morning Idjit." Gabriella giggled and replied, "Morning Bobby- Howdy?"

The day passed quite normally, with Dean coming in after lunch and muttering something about a vampire nest in the surrounding area. They all packed up and got ready to hunt some vampire.

* * *

More than half the nest had been killed. Only the alpha Vampire and his mate were left now. The team had decided to split in two - Dean and Bobby checked the South Wing of the Building while Sam and Gabriella checked the East one.

Sam moved cautiously and gestured to Gabriella to follow him. They hid behind an old cupboard, waiting patiently. Suddenly, Gabriella gasped in pain as her hand clutched her stomach- "Will you please stop this!"

Sam turned to her- "What happened Gibs?"

Gabriella looked up and sighed, "It is kind of obvious Sammy- I wasn't talking to the cupboard or you."

Sam looked confused and was about to say something when he realized what she meant- "No way- Is it his?" Gabriella nodded and whispered, "It is his but we are gonna keep it. Can't kill it." Sam asked why, to which Gabriella replied, "Heaven forbids abortion- It is equivalent to murder. Besides, Michael is OK with it all and we are gonna raise it as our own."

Sam shrugged, "Will that be possible for you two?" Gabriella sighed, "I don't know Sammy- I hope so." Sam assuringly put a hand on her shoulder, "Congrats Gibs." She smiled and suddenly gestured him to be silent, as the Alpha Male's mate moved in. They moved carefully and hunted her down.

Half an hour later, they caught up with Dean and Bobby, who had managed to kill the Leader. Content, the boys and Bobby went back as Gabriella said goodbye to them and left.

* * *

Michael sat next to Gabriella as Louisiana kept a hand on Gabriella's stomach. Michael looked at her expectantly.

"Louisiana, please tell me it's a boy- Gabriella and I have a bet," laughed Michael. Gabriella scowled and said, "Tell him it's a girl so that he finally gets off my back."

Louisiana laughed and said, "Hold on- Just a minute now." She gestured them to keep quiet and listened carefully before breaking into a smile- "Pay up Gabriella- Michael's right. It's a boy!"

Michael laughed and hugged Louisiana before turning to stick out his tongue at Gabriella. She scowled-"What are you- Five?" Michael moved over to her and kissed her- "It's a boy Gibs." Gabriella finally gave in and laughed- "I was hoping for that. A boy." She smiled. Michael moved over and whispered- "Gabriel."

Gabriella looked up at him, beaming. He hugged her and said- "I'll leave now. Go home- I will be there shortly. Thanks Louisiana. Bye honey."

* * *

Gabriella entered the room, and groaned as she saw Michael wasn't there. She went and sat down on a chair and whimpered as the baby kicked again- "For God's sake- Stop now!"

"You sure it isn't a soccer player Gabriella?"

She turned around to see Lucifer standing in front of her, malice drained out from his usually pride-filled demeanour. He sighed before moving towards her. Gabriella wanted to hit him, scream at him and kill him all at once. However, all she did was back towards the wall. Lucifer froze and raised his hands in the air- "I mean no harm Gabriella."

Gabriella let out a high pitched laughter, glaring at him- "Sure you don't Lucifer."

He whispered, "I never wanted this to happen."

Gabriella muttered, "Save your breath." Lucifer sighed and kept his hand on her shoulder. Gabriella shrugged it off.

He spoke- "I know I am a horrible person Gabriella- So don't tell me again. I just came here to apologize."

"What for," Gabriella asked sarcastically, "For everything you did- You think an apology is enough?"

Lucifer said, "I know it isn't enough for all I did. It also isn't enough for all I am going to do. But I hope you will forgive me- I only want your good."

Gabriella looked at him, scared-"What are going to do?"

Lucifer simply muttered another apology.

* * *

Michael opened the door and froze immediately on seeing Lucifer standing in front of Gabriella. Lucifer turned to him, his eyes filled with tears, before turning back to Gabriella and keeping his hand on her stomach. She gasped at his ice-cold touch.

"I am so sorry," Lucifer muttered as he looked towards his hand, "But it is worse to be hated by all than to never be born."

Michael understood and lunged forward- "Don't you dare!"

Before Michael could reach him, Lucifer grabbed Gabriella's hand, turned her around so her back was pressed against his chest.

Then, without warning, at a perfect angle which was aimed to kill very specifically, he sunk the Archangel blade into Gabriella's stomach, as light filled the room.


	14. Perspective

**YOU BUILD ME UP, YOU BREAK ME DOWN-14**

**GABRIELLA'S PERSPECTIVE**

Everything seemed to be going in slow motion for Gabriella. Michael running towards her as the light around her faded. Her knees giving away as blood stained her shirt. She was falling down to the floor as the Archangel blade pierced through her abdomen.

Michael's hands grabbed her just before she hit the floor. His hand cupped her face- "Oh no no- Gabriella! No!"

The voice seemed to be a far away echo- It was all very surreal by now. Everything looked hazy- she could only faintly see the desperation on Michael's face as he sat by her side, clueless about what to do.

She felt something against her body as Michael pressed his hand to stop the bleeding, but it was too late. She knew it. She had known something was amiss the second he had walked through those doors.

Lucifer had never intended to kill her- He couldn't even dream of that. He could never bear to end the tortures to Gabriella- He could never stop hurting her over and over again.

It had all been every cleverly planned by him. The blade had been angled very accurately- It moved through the skin straight to her abdomen, at the exact angle he had desired.

The pain was slowly fading, but that meant that the worse was happening. Her son was dying inside of her and she was helpless. All she could do was let it happen- It was too late for anything to be done. The blade had hit the child's heart straightaway- Instantly destroying his Grace and killing him. There was no way in Heaven or hell that she or Michael could have stopped it.

He had done it again. Killed another person Gabriella cared about. That was all he had ever done- Kill or take away people she cared about.  
She cared about him and he left. She cared about Lilith and he took her away. She cared about Gabriel and he killed him. He had even killed her- She had been pretending everything was OK, but ever since the day Gabriella had left that Prison Cell, she had been dead inside.

Now, after a lot of effort, she had finally started feeling alive again. She loved her son more than anything. She cared about him and he killed him too.

She was sick of losing people she loved just because of him- but was there anything she could do other than stand and watch. She would always find herself powerless against him- She was sick and tired of always being his victim.

Till when was she going to keep doing this?

* * *

**MICHAEL'S PERSPECTIVE**

Michael found himself immobilized- He had no clue what to do. Gabriella lay in front of him, the Blade piercing her stomach at a very precise angle. He knew that she was OK- She was going to live, but the child was dead.

It had shocked the living daylights out of him when he found out that she was pregnant. It all felt horribly wrong. He had always dreamed of having a child- A son. He wanted Gabriella to be the child's mother, but he wanted it to be his child, not his brother's.

When Gabriella had said those three words to him, he remembered the internal conflict going on in his mind. He remembered debating whether he should stay or leave. When Gabriella had given him an out, he recalled a part of his brain shouting out, telling him to go for it. But he hadn't.

It had taken him all the willpower in the world, but he knew that his love for Gabriella was stronger than his hate for his brother. Michael was always the person to take all the decisions- In the battlefields as well as in Heavenly matters. However, this had been the most difficult decision of his life.

Throwing aside his ego, he had decided to accept this challenge too. He had decided to accept the baby, to raise it as his own. He would never let the child feel odd, he would raise him just the way he would have raised his own child.

The moment he had felt the child, he remembered the ecstasy he had felt. It did not take him long to form a bind with the unborn child. All his plans had started falling into place. He knew that this child would one day succeed him as the Prince of Heaven, and this made him feel a joy he had never experienced before.

But it had happened yet again. All his plans had been foiled again by his brother. Lucifer had always been the one to shatter all his hopes. Gabriella loved him first, he was the one who got Gabriella first, and he was the one who fathered her son.

Now, when Michael had finally decided to put that behind him, he had been the one to kill his son. Yet again, Lucifer had killed someone in Michael's life as he stood in the distance and watched it all happen.

Was he always going to let Lucifer boss around like this? Was he always going to be s second in every matter in Gabriella's life? Did he have to spend his whole life getting his aspirations shattered by Lucifer?

Till when was he going to keep doing this?

* * *

**LUCIFER'S PERSPECTIVE**

Among the light that spread throughout the room, Lucifer left. He landed somewhere in Kansas. As soon as he made sure he was not being followed, he sunk to his knees, crying.

He had always wanted to have a son- It was all a part of his dream. He remembered planning how he would one day have a son of his own- how he would raise him, teach him, love him.

He remembered talking to Gabriella about it long ago, who would smack his arm playfully and would look into his eyes and say- "One step at a time Nick."

He remembered all his plans- How his son would be a part of the Hosts of heaven, How Michael would train him, how he would be the greatest warrior in Heaven.

He remembered thinking of names for his son and finally settling on a particularly grand one- Xavier Lucifer Morningstar.

He remembered the elation he had felt on discovering that Gabriella was expecting a son- His son. All the aspirations he had put behind had stirred once again. He recalled deciding to go to Gabriella and ask her for forgiveness- To ask her for permission to be a father to her unborn son.

Then again, he recollected the ultimatum given to him by Lilith. The malevolence in her eyes as she had sneered those words, shattering all his hopes.

"_Kill the child or I go and kill both of them- Your little spawn and your darling little Nichola and your precious brother. You know I am powerful enough to do that Lucifer. You have one day. Do it and we will be OK- Don't and I will make sure that I keep my promise."_

Apparently that was the downsides of being the Devil- You don't get to be happy or live your dreams.

He knew that Gabriella and Michael would hate him now- again. They wouldn't see that all he had done was for their own good- That he wanted to prevent the harm Lilith would do.

Lilith would be happy now, but he had again shattered Gabriella's life for Lilith's sake. Once again he had to be the bad guy- The villain of their story. He was fed up of all of this- of being Lilith's pawn. He was the Devil- Everyone thought that he controlled all things bad. Little did anyone know that all his actions were governed by someone else.

Till when was he going to keep doing this?


	15. Realizations

**YOU BUILD ME UP, YOU BREAK ME DOWN-15**

Michael stood up and left the room, trembling slightly. As the door started to get closed, Gabriella propped herself up on her elbows, gasping out at the pain from her stomach. She managed to heave herself up and gingerly kept a hand on her abdomen.

She was still bleeding a bit and any movement hurt. However, it was not the physical pain that hurt as much as the emotional one did. A tear slid down her cheek as she buried her face in her hands, sobbing.

Michael looked at her from the door- She was completely oblivious of his presence. She looked forlorn. Somewhere in his mind, a doubt was nagging him.

How much more could she take before she broke down completely?

* * *

Dean, Sam and Cas sat in front of the TV, looking intently at the 9 pm News Hour. There were nationwide reports of destruction. Floods, Lightening, Hurricanes, and Avalanches- The list was endless.

"Lucifer," whispered Dean, as visuals of the ghastly devastation flashed across the TV screen. Cas nodded before saying, "It is definitely him. Looks like we got to stop him now."

Dean sighed, "We can't stop him. We can slow him down though. Go kill a few of his pawns- Reduce destructions. Something."

Cas nodded but added, "That's alright but one thing is troubling me- why so suddenly? What was the trigger?""

Something struck Sam as he asked, "Anyone heard from Gaby recently?" They both shook their heads. Sam gulped and excused himself, going out for a walk.

The weather was stormy- Wind was blowing as trees swayed violently. There was lightning and thunder in the distance. It started raining- A drizzle at first and then a violent shower. Sam looked up to the skies and whispered, "What happened, Gabriella?"

* * *

Gabriella walked in through the doors of Heaven's most ancient church- The only church dedicated to the Father , not his Sons or Prophets.

The high ceiling of the Chapel was way too intimidating. There were huge windows on either side of the aisle. In the front, a huge cross was hung on the wall, without Jesus' image.

There was complete darkness- it was too difficult to see anything. It was a new moon night and everything was pitch black. New moon night- It had exactly been one month since...

Gabriella's gulped and froze momentarily as she saw the outline of a dark figure in front of her. She nearly backed out before realizing who it was- _Michael_. He stood rooted to the spot, looking ahead.

Gabriella bit her lip before starting to pace towards him. She walked down the aisle, nearing his frozen form. As she neared him, she saw that one of his hands was clutching the other arm. She looked down to see blood on the floor and nearly screamed out- "MICHAEL!"

His blade was there in his hand, covered with his blood. His left arm bore a deep gash, blood dripping from it. Archangels couldn't feel pain unless they wanted to. The spasm- like movements of his arm clearly told her that he wanted to feel the pain it was causing.

Gabriella moved in front of him and kept her hand on the wound, drawing a hiss from him. She pressed her hand down on the wound as hard as she could, pressurising it and reducing the bleeding. He let out a growl and pulled away his hand roughly. He looked up, fire dancing in his eyes as pushed her away- "Get away from me, NOW!"

Gabriella looked at him, taken aback- "Michael..." She looked at him and moved towards him. He backed a little, holding the blade at her neck. She looked up and kept a hand on the Blade, wincing slightly as the blade cut her hand a bit. She brought it down, not breaking eye- contact with Michael at any time. The blade fell down to the floor with a clank.

Gabriella kept her hands on his shoulder and looked at him, befuddled. He sunk to his knees and Gabriella moved down with him. He lay his head on her shoulder, burying his face into her hair. She wrapped her arms around his neck as he breathed with difficulty. She lay her face against his hair.

"Why do you break everything you touch?" Michael didn't understand why or when the words slipped out of his mouth- He regretted them instantly. Gabriella froze completely. Her arms fell to her sides as she shook him off and stood up. Shaking uncontrollably, she turned around and started walking back. Michael spoke- "I did not mean that Gibs."

She turned around, faces stone cold- "Keep telling yourself that- I know you did."

* * *

Lucifer stood in the middle of an old farmhouse. It was in flames, burnt down by the lightning- _His lightning. _A satisfied look on his face, he moved ahead- leaving the house far behind him. As he almost left the place, he heard the sound of wings and a thud behind him. He knew who it was.

"Gabriella," he breathed. There was silence. He could not get himself to turn around and look at her. With a great deal of effort, he turned around and looked at the ground. She whispered, "Here."

He looked up to see her holding her Blade in her hand, her own features accentuated by the flames from the house. Her eyes were bloodshot. He gave her a puzzled look. She continued, "I want you to take this now Lucifer." He opened his mouth to protest but she kept a finger to his lips. He froze at her touch. Gabriella felt something too and lowered her hand- "I want you to take this blade and... I want you to run it across my heart."

He looked up, shocked- "Gabriella?" She continued, "I am done Lucifer. I am done being kicked around like this. I am dead inside- Please make all this easier and end it all at once. I am fed up of losing everyone. All of the people I cared about are dead. One of them is a live and I know you won't hesitate to kill him either."

Lucifer interrupted her- "I would never..." She cut him off yet again, voice rising this time- "You killed your own son Lucifer- The one you made so many plans about. You didn't hesitate once and I know you wouldn't hesitate when it came to kill your own brother."

She spat out the last sentence. Lucifer looked down. Gabriella's voice broke as she said- "Do whatever you want Lucifer but please kill me before that. I can't lose him too so if you want to kill him too, please finish me before that."

Gabriella looked at him as he choked out the words- "I wanted this for so long. My own won't work. I tried but I failed. This is exactly what I needed." He snatched the Blade from her hand and grabbed it with both hands, keeping the blade towards his heart. He shut his eyes.

"NO!" His hand froze where it was as he felt a hand holding his arm and the other on his face. Her touch felt warm against his ice cold skin. He opened his eyes to see Gabriella staring at him, eyes wide in shock. She shook her head meekly, mouthing the word NO.

Gabriella pressed her hand against his cheek. Her eyes closed shut and so did his, as Gabriella dove into his memories.

* * *

There was a knock on the door as Sam looked up from his laptop. Michael was leaning against the door-frame, biting his lower lip nervously.

"Michael," said Sam as he stood up, "What happened?"

He muttered something in a low voice, inaudible to Sam. Sam looked puzzled. He sighed and whispered, "I need your help Sam."

Sam nodded and gestured Michael to have a seat, as the two of the sat down.

Sam frowned, "What happened? Is Gaby OK?" He nodded and said, "She's alright- Kind of. I really am not sure." Sam asked again, "So why are you here?"

Michael sighed and said, "I plan to do something and I need your advice about it Sam."

* * *

A tear fell down Lucifer's face as he felt Gabriella see all his memories. She was the only person who could do that- The only one who could read his mind. He was quivering as Gabriella's hand wiped away the tear that was sliding down his face. Her voice was barely audible- "Oh My God Lucifer. Oh Gosh!"

Lucifer muttered sorry over and over again as Gabriella cupped his face in her hands- "Don't be. Please...I am so sorry Lucifer. Gosh!" Her own eyes were tear- filled as she looked at him, "Why didn't you just tell me?" He shook silently, not uttering a single word. His remorse was genuine- She knew it.

She managed to ask him, "Lilith?" He nodded. She whispered, "Then why love her when she does this?"

He looked up at Gabriella and said, "I don't love Lilith."

His piercing blue gaze met her own blue eyes. Before she realized, his cold lips found hers. He wrapped his arms around her waist as she slung her arms around his neck. This had happened before but it was different this time- He was much more gentle. After some time, he broke apart hesitantly. He looked at her again- With a passion Gabriella had seen many many millennia ago.

Before leaving, he muttered- "I only love you Gabriella, no one else. I always have and I always will."


	16. The Ultimate Question

**YOU BUILD ME UP, YOU BREAK ME DOWN-16**

The Winchesters and Castiel spent the entire week chasing down demons and (hoped to get to) Lucifer. Apocalyptic destruction had calmed down a bit, but new instances of freak Demon Possessions were popping up everywhere. After exorcising a couple of demons in Southern Wisconsin, all three of them decided to call it a day and go back to their motel.

"Well that was one hell of a day," sighed Dean as he walked towards their room, keys in his hand. Castiel nodded as Sam merely grunted in response. He took the keys from Dean and fitted them in, opening the door.

The room was dark- All the lights were turned off. Near the window, the outline of person was visible. Sam squinted and saw that it Gabriella, wearing a short skirt and a tank top- both black in colour. Her pale skin stood out as moonlight streamed through the window.

"Gabriella?" asked Sam as he moved inside the room, followed by Dean and Cas. The girl turned around and all the lights were switched on. A smirk spread across her perfectly identical face as her eyes turned black.

"Guess again Sammy."

* * *

The door to the church opened, as Michael walked in, nervous. He adjusted his hair and jacket once again before moving ahead. Gabriella was kneeling in front of the cross, praying. She was wearing a midnight blue dress, her curly long hair left open.

"God grant me the serenity to accept the things I cannot change, the courage to change what I can and the wisdom to know the difference."

She brought her cross shaped pendant to her lips, before she bowed her head down and stood up. Michael closed his eyes momentarily and did a brief prayer before muttering, "Hey." Gabriella raised her head, nodded and whispered, "Hey."

Michael sighed and said, "Gibs... About yesterday... I swear in front of Father I did not mean that. Please believe me honey."

Gabriella turned around, a bit surprised to see him in a black suit and white shirt. She continued, "There is no need to apologize Michael, and you did say the truth." Michael groaned and moved in front of her, grabbing her hand, "No I didn't. You didn't do anything. It is always me- I always fail."

Gabriella's face softened as she looked at him- "Please stop blaming yourself Mike. You cannot stop everything and save everyone. Maybe it just wasn't... you know... meant to be."

She shrugged her shoulders and looked up at him, before smiling and saying- "Can I ask you something?"

He nodded and she let out a giggle- "What's up with the suit?"

Michael looked down sheepishly, "Looks that bad?" Gabriella laughed and leaned in for a kiss- "Just asking. It looks way too hot on you." Michael smirked before answering the kiss.

He looked up and settled his arms around her waist, saying, "You know I love you a lot, right?"

She nodded. He asked again, "And that I would do anything for you- Even die for you."

Gabriella smiled and nodded again.

He smiled- "And that I never want to lose you." She moved nearer to him and nodded assuringly. He pulled closer to him so that her face nearly touched his.

"You complete me Gabriella," he whispered in her ear, sending a chill down her spine.

He drew her close in a hug and asked- "Remember the times we had here Gibs- Back in the day. At that very spot" He pointed to a spot directly in front of the cross.

She let out a chuckle and nodded- "How can I forget?" Saying this, she moved ahead and looked there dreamily.

Michael added, "Remember what I told you?"

* * *

**FLASHBACK:**

It had been a couple of centuries after the fall.

Gabriella, much younger then, ran through the Church, Michael chasing her. Her long hair were tied up in a ponytail as her black dress seemed to dance with life in coordination to her movements. Michael, much younger, ran behind her, his black shirt open. Gabriella ran quick and nearly tripped, just in time for Michael to catch her.

"Got you," he laughed, as Gabriella pouted. She snapped back, "This time you win. Not again." He laughed and guided her to sit in front of the cross. She sat down next to him, still frowning. He teased her, "Oh come on Gibs, don't be like this. Another time" She nodded sourly. He whispered in her ear, "Want to see something cool?" She nodded.

He pointed to the ceiling directly overhead. Gabriella looked up and was speechless. The ceiling was decorated with miniature drawing depicting all the scenes of creation of Archangels, Humans and other angels. Michael pointed to a particular angel, "That's me." The angel was holding a gleaming sword in his hand as 8 golden wings spread out besides him. Gabriella snorted and said, "Pfft- Your wings aren't that good."

Michael cocked an eyebrow before putting an arm besides her body, leaning towards her. She reflexively backed a little until her back was with the floor and Michael's face was nearly an inch from her own. He looked into her blue eyes as Gabriella's cheeks turned pink.

Michael touched her cheek with his hand, smiling. He then closed his eyes and seemed to concentrate. 8 wings spread out behind him, each of them the colour of a sunset on Earth. Gabriella stared at them in awe- She could not get her eyes off them. Michael smirked and, suddenly realizing the position the two of them were in, pulled her up, cheeks flushed.

"I- It's an awe-awesome ch-church," muttered Gabriella. Michael nodded and said, "Y-Ye-Yeah, i-it is. I have always dreamed of getting married here."

Gabriella coked an eyebrow as she burst out laughing- "To whom- Stefan? He is the only one who can ever fall for you." Michael frowned before muttering, "Bitch." Gabriella smiled and said, "You're such a patsy. Can't even get a joke."

He sighed and said, "I want to have a girl in my life whom I could not live without, someone who I would die for. I want her face to be the first thing I see in the morning and the last I see at night. She would complete me. I would love to get married to her right here."

* * *

A smile spread across Gabriella's lips as she evoked those memories.

"Will you complete this wish of mine Gibs?"

It was that the meaning if all his words dawned upon her.

Gabriella turned around to see Michael on one knee, holding a little box in his hand. Gabriella put her hand on her mouth, too stunned to react. He delicately opened the box. Inside the box was a hand crafted diamond and sapphire ring- The most beautiful ring Gabriella had ever laid her eyes on.

Michael looked at her, his eyes full of passion. He looked deep into her eyes as he spoke with confidence-

"**Gabriella Morningstar, will you marry me?"**


	17. The Tables Turn

**YOU BUILD ME UP, YOU BREAK ME DOWN-17**

Gabriella stood there, stunned into silence. A tear slid down her face. Michael bowed down his head, making a mental note to go home and kill himself over how this had gone.

"Yes"

He looked up at Gabriella, who had tears in her eyes and a smile across her face. She gulped and said, "Yes."

Michael moved so fast that Gabriella was left confused. In a second, Gabriella was swept of her face as he hugged her. She laughed and nestled her neck on his shoulder. He put her down and gently took out the ring of the box. He looked straight into her eyes as he slipped the ring on her finger. The ring fit perfectly.

Michael looked up, his own eyes slightly wet. He held Gabriella's hand before pressing his lips to Gabriella's lips. Her hands moved through his hair as he pushed her closer to him. He stopped for a second before breathing against her jaw, "We are getting married Gibs."

Gabriella smiled and repeated his words, "We're getting married."

She had barely completed her statement before Michael's lips claimed her again.

* * *

Sam and Dean were frozen at the door, with Castiel behind them. Lilith moved ahead, "Oh Come on- Don't be like this. I don't bite."

She looked at Dean and winked seductively. She then walked over and flopped down on the couch, clucking her tongue in disappointment- "What a pity! I came all the way to meet my sister and she is too busy snogging her Heavenly little angel."

She put on a sad face and looked towards the door expectantly. Suddenly, her face broke into a smile as she said, "Well Well Well- Look who we have here."

All of them turned around to see Gabriella and Michael standing at the door, dumbfounded. In a fraction of a second, Lilith was pinned to the wall as Gabriella's hand strangled her. Gabriella snarled, "How dare you!"

All four of them were surprised by this sudden outburst of temper by Gabriella. Michael moved forward but Sam stopped him. A smirk crossed Lilith's lips as she spoke- "Why strangle me Gaby? I didn't run that blade through your stomach- did I?"

Dean and Castiel looked puzzled as Sam looked at Michael. Michael shook his head and Sam groaned. Gabriella let out a cold laugh before saying, "You as good as did it Lilith. You manipulative little bitch! " Lilith froze and then understood, "I'll take that as a compliment Gabriella. Yes- I made him do it. Happy?"

Michael gasped as Gabriella continued to stare at Lilith. Lilith continued, "How come that you care now? Who are you to care now? Sorry darling but you are about a 1000 millennia late! "

Lilith turned to Michael and said, "Sounds trivial but congratulations are in order Mikey." She then turned to Gabriella, "I bet he will love to hear about this new development."

Saying this, she snapped her fingers and disappeared immediately. Gabriella stood there for a second, before sighing and turning back to face all of them. Michael gave her a reassuring look as she composed herself. She muttered, "Sorry about that boys." Dean nodded and walked inside, asking her- "Congratulations for what Gaby?"

Gabriella buried her hands deep into her pocket. She gave Michael a look before saying, "Dunno- Crazy bitch mutters nonsense always." Michael frowned but Gabriella moved and whispered in his ear- "Not now Michael. We will tell them later. OK Honey?"

He looked at her and nodded, holding her hand.

* * *

Lilith shrugged as she looked at Lucifer- "Luce-You alright?"

Lucifer stood by the window, frozen to the spot after hearing what Lilith had just told him.

"How do I know you are not lying," he asked, looking lost. Lilith moved nearer and whispered, "You know I am not lying Lucifer. Go see for yourself if you want to."

He bowed down his head and closed his eyes.

_How could this have happened? She couldn't have said yes to Michael. She was his- Solely his. What was the meaning of that kiss then? Had it all also been pretence? Was she just playing around with him too? He was all alone- again._

"No Luce- You aren't," whispered Lilith as she inched closer, "You have me by your side. Always."

Lucifer looked up, eyes ablaze with fury. His mind wasn't functioning properly- He didn't know what to do. Without any thought, he grabbed Lilith by the waist and slammed his lips against hers, pushing her against the wall. Lilith yielded into the kiss easily as her mind started celebrating.

_The tables had started turning. Her plan had started unfolding._

* * *

In his castle, the name Crowley gave to his temporary quarters, he sat as he looked outside the window, bored. It had been pretty dull for Crowley these days- Lucifer had been on a siege of Earth, leaving him with little to do. The Winchesters were practically untouchables as they were the 2 feathery douchebags' vessels.

He was having his bad days.

Suddenly, there was a knock on the door as s demon stepped in, shivering. He stuttered, "Th-There is some-someone to s-see y-you B-boss."

Crowley nodded and gestured to let the person enter. The demon bowed and left before opening the door to Crowley predecessor- Lucifer. The Fallen Angel looked worse today- His vessel was highly damaged. Despite this, his presence was the only one that intimidated Crowley

"Lucifer," said Crowley, as he stood up and signaled him to take a seat. Lucifer sat and looked at Crowley with his ice-blue eyes. He sat back and crossed his legs- "You have trained them well Crowley. I seldom say it but I must admit that I am impressed."

Crowley smiled and said, "I presume you came here to talk about a little more than my management if my servants, Morningstar."

A smirk crossed Lucifer's face as he said, "Getting right down to business then Crowley- There is a thing I have decided." Crowley nodded as he listened to Lucifer, rapt.

Lucifer narrowed his eyes and told him, "First of all I want to be clear on one thing. The position you hold now is because of me- I am the reason you are Hell's King. If I want, I can reclaim the throne. So don't ever make the mistake of thinking that you are above me. Are we clear on that?"

Crowley gulped and nodded nervously. Lucifer grinned and said, "That's good. Now straight to business. I want you to mobilize Hell's entire army within the next month."

Crowley was at a total loss, "Forgive my interruption but may I know why?"

Lucifer smirked- "Don't be so formal Crowley. I said don't underestimate me, not to behave like you are my slave." Crowley looked down, embarrassed, and nodded.

Lucifer's face became serious- "Now about the other question- Why? It is because I have decided that we will be waging war..."

He sighed and continued, "...against Heaven. The Final Battle's moment is here. We will bring Heaven down."


	18. The Battle Cry

**YOU BUILD ME UP, YOU BREAK ME DOWN-18**

"What do you mean by that Luce?"

Lilith sat up on the bed, using the sheet to cover herself. She said, "Are you sure about this?" Lucifer sighed and buried his head into the sheet- "I don't know Lilith. It seems like the right thing to do. Doesn't it?"

He looked at her, uncertain. Lilith gently stroked his hair and laid her head against his bare back. She whispered, "That is up to you to decide but no matter what you chose- I will be with you."

Lucifer gave her a weak smile before mumbling, "At least you will be with me."

* * *

Stefan stood in the farthest corner of the Garden of Eden, practising his sword skills. He raised his sword high up in the air and, with a single and fluid motion, cut the tops of all the apples in front of him.

"WOW- I am impressed Stef."

Stefan turned around and smiled as Gabriella walked towards him. He kept his sword down and went over and gave her a pat on the back. Gabriella went and stood nearby, "Hey- Did anything happen between you and Louisa? She looked kind of freaked out."

Stefan turned back immediately and said, "How bad was she freaked out? Did she say anything? Oh dear Father no!" Gabriella cocked an eyebrow and said, "Come On- Now you have to tell me." Stefan took a deep breath and muttered, "I might kind of have told her I was in love with her."

Gabriella's eyes widened as her hand involuntarily moved up to her mouth. She smiled and whispered, "About time you did. She has been in love with you like since forever."

Stefan whooped before his eyes fell on something. He gasped and muttered, "Is that, by any chance, an engagement ring Gibs?" Gabriella turned red and nodded hesitantly, biting her lower lip. Stefan beamed and hugged her tight.

"You have no idea how much I wanted to have you as my sister, Gabriella."

Gabriella hugged him back and smiled. He pulled apart and said, "So- you decided any date yet?"

Gabriella laughed and shook her head- "Not yet. Soon I guess. From all my experiences I know that life is too short." They both laughed and Stefan said, "Congrats darling. I am happy for you." Gabriella looked and him and said, "Thanks and same to you."

They both giggled before Gabriella turned around and said, "Who's there?" An angel appeared from behind the tree and said, "Miss Gabriella and Mr. Stefan, Sir Michael requests for your presence immediately at the Grand hall."

They both frowned. No meetings were called on such a short meeting unless it was something bad. Gabriella looked at the angel and said, "Thank you Peter. Tell Sir Michael we shall be there shortly."

* * *

"Hell is going to do what!"

All the members of the Hosts stared at Michael, shocked. They looked at each other frantically.

Alastair spoke up- "Michael- How can this happen? How dare those filthy cockroaches even think of attacking Heaven?"

There was a murmur of agreement. Annabeth spoke up, worried- "That is a disturbing thing Alastair but worries me more is this fact. How do they think they can enter Heaven? The link between Heaven and hell is known only to the superior angels."

Jonathan added, "I fully know 2 things. Firstly, there is no angel on their side. Secondly, there is not one of us who would betray Heaven."

Everyone nodded in agreement when suddenly, Gabriella gasped. A horrible thought had occurred to her. She spoke, slowly- "Jonathan, I am in agreement with you but I must point out one thing. They do have an angel on their side who knows about the pathway."

Alastair growled and said, "Who is that sick little traitor?"

Gabriella bit her lip and said, "The same person who currently is commanding Hell. Not Crowley- Lucifer."

Everyone froze as Gabriella looked at Michael. Michael looked totally defeated. They both knew what had caused that sudden decision on part of Hell. Gabriella closed her eyes.

_Damn you Lilith. Damn you_

* * *

Lucifer moved along the lines of demons assembled in front of him. By his side, Lilith strolled. Her purple and scarlet dress moved slightly with every step she took. Her eyes were fixed on Lucifer with a kind of veneration.

Lucifer halted abruptly and all the demons fixed their eyes on him. They kept a hand on their chest, took out their sword with the other hand and sunk it into the ground, sitting down on their knees. They bowed their heads down momentarily and then looked up.

Lucifer smiled and said, "I see you all are well trained. Now- Does anyone know why you all are here?"

There was silence. He spoke again, "There is going to be an all out war. Not a war to defend Hell but to confiscate Heaven." All of the demons present looked at each other, malice in their eyes. Lilith moved in front and said, "Let's admit it- Heaven has a damn well trained army. Better than you all. What they have is quality. What we have is the advantage of numbers."

She paused for a second and said, "Stop ogling you bastard." With the snap of her finger, a demon in the second row fell down dead. She smirked and said, "We have to bring Heaven down. We stand at the advantage that they have less fighters. The 2 things we need to watch out for- The Hosts and their leader, Michael."

The Sub- Commander of the forces, Mandriel, spoke up- "You don't need to worry about that. My men will take care of that. We will kill each and every one of those bastards."

Lilith nodded and said, "All except two. Leave behind Gabriella and Michael will you."

Another demon, Sammmon, growled- "Pardon the intrusion but why should the two people related to both of you be spared?"

Lilith took a deep breath to calm herself. An evil grin spread across her face as she looked at him and said, "They wouldn't be spared. I have something very special planned for them. **DOWN WITH HEAVEN**!"

All the demons raised their hand in the air.

"**DOWN WITH HEAVEN!"**


	19. Please Listen to Me

**YOU BUILD ME UP, YOU BREAK ME DOWN-19**

Sam and Dean were leaning against the Impala. It had been a boring month, which was kind of weird for them. There had been no Supernatural activity in all this time- No ghosts, No Wendigos, No Demons. It was a bad month.

They heard a fluttering of wings and turned around to see Castiel and Gabriella. Sam said, "Where the hell have you two been?"

Castiel said, "Preparing for Armageddon." Dean cocked an eyebrow and said, "Sarcasm?" He sighed and shook his head. The boys looked at each other, confused.

Gabriella said, "Hell has waged war against Heaven. Lucifer is leading them. Long story short- We are screwed." Dean sighed and said, "Is there why there has been zero weird in the past month- Nothing to hunt!"

Gabriella's eyes widened as she whispered- "He is gathering everyone." She turned to Castiel and said, "Go and inform Michael now!"

Castiel nodded and disappeared. Gabriella turned to them and said, "You two need to come with me. You guys are no longer safe here on Earth."

Sam asked, "Go where- Heaven? Don't we have to die to go there?" Gabriella nodded and said, "Looks like we can make an exception this time."

Dean nodded but said- "Bobby?" She replied- "Take him too. We need all of you to be safe."

* * *

Lilith knocked on the door, smirking, as she looked inside. Lucifer looked back and seeing who it was, dismissed all the present demons. Lilith moved in and closed the door behind her.

"Hey," she said, "How are you doing Lucifer?"

He shrugged and said, "Alright I guess. All these demons are hopeless. They just know brawls, not actual fighting. No power of command."

Lilith cocked and eyebrow and whispered seductively, "Oh really- No power of command? I think you are forgetting something Morningstar."

Lucifer smirked and said, "With an exception of course dear."

Lilith smiled and sat next to him, stroking his dirty-blond hair. She whispered in his ear, "You are doing the right thing Lucifer. Trust me."

He looked up and nodded feebly- "Definitely. They deserve it." Lilith hissed, "Damn right they do."

She turned his face towards her, kissed him gently before standing up to discuss their battle strategy with him.

* * *

Sammmon stared at the group of demons assembled in front of him. They were total of 10 in number, along with the Sub Commander, Mandriel.

Sammmon spoke, "It seems as though he battle plan, though brilliant, is more defensive than offensive. Lilith's plan is something that doesn't sound that outstanding."

Mandriel nodded but said, "That I agree with but do you have some news for which we are all here."

Sammmon smirked and took out a small pouch from his pocket. He looked at the group and said, "Remember what the Winchesters used to kill us the last time?"

Dominique nodded and said, "Called it Demonic TNT."

His eyes widened with realization as he laughed out, saying- "You did not!"

Sammmon smirked and said, "Let us then call this Angelic TNT. Mass weapon of destruction. Can kill angels in a 2 kilometre radius. The best part?"

He sighed and continued, "Powerful enough to even kill Archangels. Get what I mean?"

Adrian completed his statement, "Michael and his slaves are so fucked now!"

* * *

Gabriella leaned against a tree in Heaven, eyes closed. She was still in complete shock, unable to believe everything that was happening. Her golden-brown hair blew gently with the wind as a tear slid down her cheek. Her hand grasped her locket tightly.

_Lucifer?_

She was the only angel Lucifer had maintained mind contact with even after the Fall. He had even cut off links with Michael. Everyone except her. There was silence from his end. He was there, listening to her-just not speaking.

Lucifer stood beside a brook running through purgatory, leaning against a tree. His eyes were closed as he left the battle field to escape all the chaos for a few moments. No one had any idea where he was. It had been surprising when he had heard Gabriella call out to him. It had been centauries.

_Please don't do this Lucifer. You know you are better than this. _

He had thought of immediately blocking her out but her voice provided him the comfort he had been seeking all these days.

_Stop this Lucifer, please do. We'll talk it out. There is no need for such a drastic measures. Please Nick._

His breath stopped as he heard Gabriella call him Nick after what seemed like a lifetime. She took a deep breath before continuing.

_Please say something Luce. Please._

He could almost sense the panic in her voice. She really was worried. He took a deep breath and spoke in a low voice.

_Why do you have to take me to the seventh Heaven and then throw me down from there?_

Gabriella bit her lip as she tried to hold back her tears. She understood Lucifer's meaning when he used the term Seventh Heaven- It was a reference to the moment they had together that day. She remained silent as she let him continue.

His voice was now sharper as he nearly spat out.

_We all make our choices Gabriella and we live with their consequences. You have made your choice and now, I have made mine._

Gabriella replied.

_I know you are angry with me Lucifer but please...Please don't do this. You want to take it out on me- please do so. Please don't involve Heaven in this._

Lucifer let out a cold laugh before letting hissing through his teeth.

_Why should I care about people I don't know. All of Heaven died to me the moment I fell. Now, you are too. I being the Morningstar have taken my decision to wage war because it is what I want to do..._

He trailed of as Gabriella interrupted him.

_Because you have told me once and you will tell me again. You can do whatever you want and I can't stop you. But I just don't seem to understand it, do I?_

Lucifer froze as he remembered the last time he had said those words to her. The Prison Cell.

Tears were flowing down Gabriella's face as she bowed down her head. She chocked out a reply.

_I am so sorry to think that you have changed Lucifer. It appears I always make the same mistake and then pay for it. Do what you want to do. I will hold no expectations of you this time around. Go ahead, shock the freaking hell out of me again Satan._

Saying this, she snapped the link and turned around, wiping her tears as she halted suddenly.

Michael was staring at her, aghast.


	20. Practice

**YOU BUILD ME UP, YOU BREAK ME DOWN-20**

Michael stared at Gabriella, eyes boring into her face as she looked down at the ground. He opened his mouth to say something, stopped and then continued, "WHAT THE HELL WERE YOU THINKING?"

Gabriella muttered as though she was speaking to the ground-"It was a last attempt at peace."

Michael sighed before saying, "Gibs this war is inevitable now. It was always meant to happen. Armageddon."

Gabriella silently nodded and muttered sorry. Michael moved and kept a hand on her shoulder- "I am not angry sweetheart. It is just that- I kind of don't like it when you...you talk to...to him."

Gabriella looked up through her eyelashes, smirking. She grabbed him by the collar gently and brought his ear near her mouth as she whispered softly-"Jealous are we Mike?"

Michael's hands wrapped around her waist as he mumbled back- "Maybe." The smirk never left her mouth as she looked at him and muttered, "That is just too hot you know."

A devilish grin crossed Michael's face as he inched closer but suddenly pulled back and groaned, sensing someone nearing them. An angel came and asked for him to come see the battle preparations. He nodded and started walking away before turning back and saying, "This is not over Gabriella."

He gave her a wink as she whispered, "Sure it isn't."

* * *

Lilith stood behind the door as she looked at Lucifer, sitting inside with his eyes focused on the map in front of him. Lilith gave herself a mental pat on the back over how this situation had turned out.

This is just what she wanted- Heaven versus Hell.

She was going to give Gabriella the pain of her life through this battle. Oh how she longed for it to just start. She took a deep breath before opening the door.

"Luce- when do we march?"

Lucifer turned around and shrugged- "I am not sure yet Lilith. We are almost ready, so I guess in about a month we shall leave Hell."

Lilith said, "I have an idea- Why not leave early. I am sure Heaven's army is not mobilized yet. We will have the element of surprise. The attack will start sooner than they expected, giving us the upper hand."

Lucifer cocked his eyebrow and grinned. He sat up straight and said, "That is good. They will sure not see this coming. When do you suggest we leave?"

Lilith grinned and moved over, whispering her suggestion in his ear.

A devilish grin (No pun intended) crossed his face as he drew Lilith in for a passionate kiss.

* * *

Michael stood in front of the 11 Heavenly Host members as Sam, Dean and Bobby stood in the background. He had 2 swords in his hand- An angelic and one commonly used in combat in Hell. He stopped at a spot as all the angels drew their swords to their side in one fluid motion.

Michael smiled and said, "You are the Heavenly Hosts- Heaven's most skilled warriors. Today is the time to prove it."

He raised the other sword in his hand into the air and continued- "This is a demonic forged sword, used by your contemporaries in Hell. Much more effective than ours in many ways. I want you all to take your own sword and duel against me. I shall be using the demon blade. So- Who's first?"

Stefan stepped forward, grinning. He stood back and raised his sword high into the air as he momentarily shut his eyes- A mark of respect to one's opponent before any battle in Heaven. Within a fraction of a second, Michael brought down his sword and unbalanced Stefan.

"What the F-"

Stefan fell to the ground as Michael put his legs on either side of his chest. He raised the sword high into the air and brought it down, stopping centimetres short of his heart. It was clear and fatal blow.

"Remember Stefan," said Michael as he helped him up, "We are chivalrous, they are not. For once, forget all the Military formalities and duel the hell. Next!"

One by one, all members of the Host came and failed miserably. Annabeth gave him a serious competition but was struck when she got momentarily distracted by some movement behind her.

"Who's next," said Michael, and then looked up. Gabriella stood in front of him, smirking. He grinned broadly. There was mumbling from the other angels, as Sam and Dean looked at each other, grinning.

She took out her sword from the scabbard and raised it high. Michael copied her movements. Suddenly, he brought down his sword and Gabriella ducked narrowly. She turned around swiftly before bringing down her own sword in a fluid motion. Michael blocked it with his own sword before turning it so violently that Gabriella was thrown back roughly.

Some of the angels gasped. This was not different from a real duel- This was nothing like practice. There was clear bloodlust in their eyes as Gabriella heaved herself up. She ran towards him as he pulled out his sword. She ducked at the last moment, unbalancing Michael. He fell down as Gabriella kept her legs on either side of his chest. She raised her swords high and was about to bring it down.

"What the Hell!"

Michael slid his arm under her leg and she lost her equilibrium. The position was now reversed. Michael sat down on his knees as Gabriella was on the ground. He raised his sword but Gabriella let out a cry of pain. He looked back immediately and found himself pinned on the ground, Gabriella's blade inches from his chest. A Fatal blow.

"Last point," shouted Gabriella as she looked at Michael, "Never get so easily distracted."

There were claps and laughter from the assembled angels as Michael sulked and Gabriella helped him up, laughing.

He whispered in her ear, "I will take revenge you know. Don't think this is over."

Gabriella looked at him and mumbled, "Later, my love."

Both of them dusted their clothes when they heard a shout from behind them. Mary, an angel, was running towards them, frantic.

"Sir Michael," she gasped, "We are doomed."

Gabriella asked, "What happened, Mary?"

She looked at them with angst in her eyes- "Hell has marched out. They will be here in three days' time."

Gabriella looked at Michael, panicked. She turned to the Hosts- "What the Hell are you waiting for. Go mobilize the army. NOW!"


	21. They Are Here

**YOU BUILD ME UP, YOU BREAK ME DOWN-21**

"Michael..."

Gabriella looked at her fiancé, worried. He stood silently by the brook, head bowed down. She knew he also felt guilty for what was happening.

"Mike..."

"Do you know how many people are going to die in this war Gabriella," he said, "Millions of innocent angels will lose their life."

Gabriella cupped his face in her hands as she spoke gently- "Michael, it has all been decided now. I know it feels horrible. But there really is nothing we can do now. So let it go. For now, you need to talk to the army once. So let's go."

She held his hand as she guided him away from the spot. He stopped her and turned her around.

"Please come back OK to me," he mumbled, "I won't be able to live with myself if anything happened to you."

Gabriella smiled and moved back, saying- "Don't worry my love- you won't get rid of me that easily."

Michael laughed before drawing her in for a hug. They walked away, knowing one thing very clearly. There was only a day left for the war to start. This may as well be the last day they would spend together.

* * *

Lucifer led the Army of Hell up the pathway to Heaven- He was the only one who knew it apart from Michael and the Hosts. The way was pretty rocky and difficult to navigate, causing them more time than it was expected to take. However, it placed them at a bigger advantage of being able to attack secretly.

Lilith followed Lucifer, keeping a check for any sign of uncertainty in his mind. Finding none, she smiled and continued walking. Crowley was by their side, silent. He practically had no command over all this war. He wasn't complaining though- His life was precious to him.

They had expected the way to be easily navigable by Supernatural Creatures such as themselves, but were proved wrong. No mode of transport or moving was possible except for walking. It was too cumbersome to carry all the weaponry but they didn't have much of a choice.

All of them halted as their eyes fell on the scene in front of them. A steep climb was in front of them but immediately after it, the first sight of Heaven was seen. All of the fallen angels-turned-demons silently bowed their heads as Lucifer stood there, frozen.

_It had been too long. He remembered standing on that way with his brothers as he looked down and wondered where the way went. He remembered how this way had actually been created- This is the place from where he had fallen. He recalled how his head had hit the ground as he fell down with lightening speed. This was not an angel made way- It had been created by him as he had fallen to hell. He recalled Gabriel's tear-stained face, Raphael's accusing looks, his Father's deadpan look. He remembered the last visual he had registered in his mind- A heartbroken Michael holding a shattered Gabriella, both of them looking at him. Gabriella's hand stretched out as though calling for him. _

"Lucifer?"

He looked to see Lilith gazing at him, unsure. He shrugged it off and gestured the Army to keep moving.

Heaven was too near to stop now. Just a day more.

* * *

"Angels of the lord, you all know why you are here today."

All the angels looked at Michael, rapt. He stood in front of them, hands behind his back. Behind him Gabriella and Stefan stood, eyes fixed on him.

"The moment for the final battle is near now," he looked at them and spoke, "It is not a regular Rouge Garrison fight. It is the Entire Hosts of Hell. Women and children, unless by their own will, are not required to fight this battle. No one will be forced. "

"I will be very frank- It is not going to be pretty. There will be loss of life. So I hope you all know what you are up for. It is our moral duty to protect heaven- Our first and last home. We shall fight to the last man but we will defend our realm. We will stop at nothing and give all we have in the name of our kingdom. Your Kingdom is in danger soldiers. Are you willing to fight for it?"

"YES MICHAEL!"

"Are you willing to give everything you have in the name of Heaven?"

"YES MICHAEL!"

"And Are you willing to lay down your life for Heaven?"

"YES MICHAEL!"

Michael shouted out, "So fight with me brothers and sisters..."

All of them spoke in unison-

"...In the name of the Father, the Son and the Holy Spirit."

* * *

"Hey- Let's do something crazy."

Gabriella stopped at the door, eyebrow cocked. It had been a long and exhausting day. All the preparations had been made. The Winchesters and Bobby were at a safe location. All that was left to do now was go home and wait till news came from the Gates to Heaven.

Michael turned around, smiling at her puzzled expression.

"Crazy as in what?" asked Gabriella as she moved in and leaned against the door. Michael moved over and wrapped his hands around her waist. "I would have said let's go and get married but that would have been a bit too much considering we have a war to fight tomorrow."

Gabriella laughed as she buried her head in his chest. She did not want this moment to ever end- She couldn't stop dreading the next day but right now it was the least of her worries.

"You never told me what crazy you meant."

Michael gently cupped her face and whispered, "This might as well be the last night we spend together..."

Gabriella had opened her mouth to protest but had soon fallen silent, letting him complete. He looked into her piercing-blue eyes with his own grey ones.

"...We might as well make it memorable."

* * *

A smirk crossed their lips. He pressed his lips to her and pulled her closer as he shut the door behind him.

Gabriella opened her eyes and sat up, groggily. She ran her hand through her messed up hair as she turned to her right to see Michael, sitting on the bed.

_His lips pressed against her lips. Michael's name rolling off her tongue like a hymn. His hands around her waist as she fisted her hands in his blond hair. The pleasure and that feeling of complete bliss as they became one forever. This was what she had always dreamt. It had been too perfect._

A smile spread across her face as she blushed red at the memories of the night. She laid her head on his back as he looked back, smiling.

"You're blushing Gibs," he laughed as he touched her cheek gently. She giggled as she said, "What else do you expect me to do?"

He hugged her tight before kissing her gently. They were distracted by a knock on the door.

"Michael? Gabriella?"

"Stefan- What happened?" Michael looked at Gabriella and then towards the door. They heard a sigh before Stefan spoke-

"_They are here guys. Hell is here."_


	22. Envy

**YOU BUILD ME UP, YOU BREAK ME DOWN-21**

It was a scene of goodbyes and confessions. Everyone was hugging each other and bidding adieu in case they didn't meet again. Stefan hugged Louisiana as Michael held Gabriella's hand. She looked up at him.

"Come back safe Michael. I love you."

"I will sweetheart. I love you too."

He kissed the top of her head as he never left her hand.

There was a disturbance in the jungles as a couple of birds flew out. Then, they came.

In front of them stood a vast army, spreading almost twice as much in length as the Heavenly Army. There was a row of disciplined warriors in the front. It was enough to make them panic but there was visible chaos on the other side. Stefan smirked.

Lucifer stood in the middle- Lilith on his right and Crowley on his left. His eyes fell on the Heavenly army. It was a total contrast to the scene at his camp-Chaos on his side and calmness on theirs. In the front row stood 12 angels- Their swords were drawn to their right side as their left hand held their shield. Their eyes bore no sign of fear- Just confidence. In the middle of the row stood 3 angels- Stefan, a young boy who he once trained, and the two people who governed his decision to take Hell to war.

Michael stood in the front, shield on his back and sword in his left hand. Gabriella stood to his right, her hair blowing slightly with the breeze as she looked at him. There was no hint of any emotion in her eyes. Then he saw her left hand. A beautiful diamond and sapphire ring was placed on her ring finger- The one Michael had shown him as a boy.

_The ring seemed to be teasing him._

Anger bubbled through Lucifer's mind as he involuntarily drew out his sword. Michael remained calm but all the angels behind him took out their swords in a co-ordinated manner. Lilith and the front line of demons copied their action.

Gabriella and Lilith looked at each other, bloodlust rising within them. It was going to end for one of them forever. One of them just had to die. Both of them knew it. Unknown to them, a similar thought was crossing the minds of Michael and Lucifer. They both knew it too.

A demon moved stealthily moved back from the front. Gabriella fixed her eyes on him as he went to the back and talked to someone.

_Why weren't they attacking?_

Suddenly, she realized what was going to happen.

"GET YOUR SHIELDS UP NOW!"

The first volley of arrows marked the start of the war. At the same time, the first lines of demons charged towards them. The angels moved forward and stuck out their swords, beginning the war that would change lived forever.

* * *

Sammmon moved through the Garden of Eden, running as fast as he could. He knew that the battle would push both the sides there ultimately. It was the best place. He sank to his knees as he put the small pouch on the ground and enchanted it. He cut his arm with his sword, making blood fall on the pouch's contents

_Five hours._

He smirked before standing up and running back to the battlefield.

* * *

Stefan fought one of the demons, laughing mentally at the training they had received. All these demons knew were brutal stabs, not one of them was skilled in proper means of combat. He easily sunk his blade into the demon's heart before yanking the blade back out. He glanced to his left, from where another demon flung himself on Stefan. He started fighting back but his eyes fell on the scene to his right.

Gabriella was fighting 2 demons at a time, attacking one with her swords and defending herself with her shield. Out of the blue, another demon came and sunk his blade between her shoulder blades. She let out a cry of pain as both her wings involuntarily spread out. There was a flash of light and all the 3 demons lay dead, along with the demon battling Stefan

Her wings were now shaking as she attempted to fold them back. Damn these demons- They do know what an offensive attack is. He looked at Gabriella, unsure. She whispered, "I'm OK Stefan."

They both nodded before progressing further in to break Hell's basic defences.

* * *

"What's up with the hair Gibs?"

Louisiana and Gabriella were hiding behind a tree. Stefan had been fighting demons and leading them in here, where Gabriella and Louisiana would kill them collectively.

Gabriella looked up at her best friend awkwardly- "What do you mean?"

She smirked and said, "It's all messed up. Also, I know that you are a kind of person who would rather die than come out with a sort of bad hairdo." Gabriella gulped and stammered- "I was in a hurry last night. Had to fight a war so couldn't concentrate much on the hair."

Louisiana looked puzzled before a smirk crossed her face- "Oh My God. Did you two..."

She nudged Gabriella with her elbow as Gabriella groaned and turned the other way. Louisiana laughed and fake coughed once. She sang, "Looks like someone had some fun yesterday."

Gabriella frowned and said, "What are you- five? So yeah, I did. What's the big deal?"

Louisiana laughed as she looked at Gabriella, who was pouting. Suddenly, her eyes widened. Louis asked her- "Hey, don't get all pouty on me but tell me one thing. Was it just the regular deal or the real stuff?"

"The real stuff," asked a bewildered Gabriella, "What the hell do you mean by that?"

Louis shrugged and said, "Bonding, Mating- Anything you wanna call it."

"We bonded," shrugged Gabriella, "Why do you ask?"

Louis beamed as she said, "Have you totally forgotten- the 99.999% chance of something happening the next day?"

"I swear to Father Louis- Will you tell me what you..." Gabriella trailed off as she realized what her best friend meant.

"Oh."

Gabriella looked at Louis, stunned into silence. She mumbled- "Am I..."

Louis interrupted- "Can't be sure yet but you might as well be."

She faked a cough again as Gabriella laughed and blushed a deep red.

Somewhere in the forest behind them, Lucifer stood rooted to the spot. He was shocked. This wasn't happening. Michael was living his life and his dreams. This couldn't happen. It just couldn't It all had to stop.

_She was his. Not anyone else's._


	23. All lives in Peril

**YOU BUILD ME UP, YOU BREAK ME DOWN-21**

The war was raging on as both the sides were battling relentlessly. It was a battle of equals- Hell's numbers versus Heaven's training. Unfortunately, numbers do prove a big advantage in such a war.

The bodies of numerous angels and demons lay strewn on the ground. The numbers of victims were increasing but it couldn't be helped. What had complicated matter even more had been the fact that Hell's army contained an array of Supernatural creatures other than demons.

This had been a long day. It had been only 4 hours since the battle had begun.

_Just an hour was left._

Sammmon's plan had worked- The Heavenly Army was almost about to enter Eden.

* * *

Stefan sank his sword through the heart of a vampire as he looked at the dead demons around him. There had been no battle etiquettes among these warriors from Hell. They would attack 5 at a time. No mercy was given to women and children. Stefan had killed 7 demons who were trying to kill a cherub.

_Lawless God-forsaken beasts._

"Stefan?"

He whipped around as he heard the scared voice of the person he loved most. Louisiana stood behind him, trembling from head to toe. She looked at him with his fear-filled eyes. Something was wrong. A dark figure stepped out from the shadows and kept a hand on Louis's shoulder.

"Crowley," growled Stefan as he moved forward, with his sword raised. He found himself pulled back as an arm grabbed him.

"Make a single noise and your precious little girlfriend shall be dead meat."

Stefan froze as he looked at Louis helplessly. Crowley smiled and said, "I heard you have been a big pain for my men. I think it needs to be somehow taken care of."

He moved towards Louis as Stefan shouted to be let free. A scream resounded throughout the area as a tear fell down Stefan's cheek.

* * *

"Michael!"

The Archangel turned back. He had numerous cuts across his body but no serious injuries. He frowned as ho looked at the young angel in front of him.

"Alex-What's wrong?" The angel looked au with tears in his eyes and gasped- "They are progressing towards the Cherub Garrison Sir. They might even attack it. You have to stop it."

Michael's eyes widened as he sweared under his breath. He growled- "Where are they?"

"They are 10 miles south to the Real Eden." Michael nodded and ran off in the described direction.

A devilish smirk crossed the angel's face. There was a rustling of wind as Lilith stood in place of the angel. Her eyes were focused on the direction she had described to the Chief Archangel.

_This was going to be so much fun._

* * *

Sam, Dean and Bobby sat in the room, situated God-Knows Where. They looked at each other uncertainly. The War was raging in the distance- The sounds were clear proof of that.

"What do you think- Hell or Heaven?" Dean asked Sam as he looked up and muttered, "Dunno. I guess and hope it is Heaven."

They all froze as they heard the sound of rustling of wings. Castiel stood there, slightly injured. Dean was about to say something when Castiel silenced him. He whispered- "Keep Silent. There are demons nearby. I will go out and take care of them."

Dean stood up- "No Cas. They may be dangerous."

Cas sighed- "I am your guardian and it is my duty to protect you at any cost."

He patted Dean on the back before opening the door and moving out. There was a shout and flutter of wings before it all felt silent. A stray feather fell against the window. It was blood-stained.

Dean looked at Sam and Bobby, panic rising in his mind.

* * *

Gabriella stood in the middle of the vast field. She had been drawn here by a strange sound. She looked around and was about to leave when she heard a voice.

"Hello sister. It has been long."

She whipped around to see Lilith standing there- malice in her eyes. Her Angel blade was gripped tightly in her right hand as she ran her left hand through her black hair. Gabriella drew her sword and gripped it in her right hand as her left hand drew out her shield.

_This was it._

Without warning, Lilith charged towards Gabriella. She defensively put out her shield, blocking the attack.

_So she thought._

Lilith raised a sword and rammed it into Gabriella's leg. She gave a cry of pain as she gripped the bleeding wound. She knew there was no time to heal it. She raised her swords high and swung it in a fluid motion, knocking out her blade. Lilith kicked hard and managed to knock out the shield from Gabriella's hand.

They were both only armed with swords now. Lilith spun in a circle as Gabriella's bent low to dodge the blow. Gabriella now mimicked her move as Lilith moved a step back. They both charged and their swords colliding, the friction pushing them both back.

Gabriella and Lilith defensively unfurled their wings- Gabriella's wings black and red while Lilith's wings were blood red. While Gabriella got momentarily distracted, Lilith swung her swords low so as to unbalance her. Gabriella had been expecting this. She put a foot on Lilith's sword and jumped up high, her wings helping her. She raised her sword and thrust it into Lilith's shoulder. She gasped out and collapsed.

Gabriella took the ceremonious killing position but was suddenly knocked down- The same way Michael had done. She was stuck. Lilith knocked the sword out of her hand. She raised her own sword high and looked at her sister. There was a hint of sorrow in her eyes. She brought her sword down in one fluid movement.

Gabriella opened her eyes to see Lilith's sword millimetres away from her body. Lilith's eyes were wide with horror. She looked down to see Gabriella's Angel Blade piercing into her heart. Gabriella flipped her over and kept a hand on her sister's cheek.

"I am so sorry Lilith," she mumbled as tears poured down the eyes of both the sisters, "but you left me with no choice."

Lilith gripped her hand and whispered, "It's OK Gaby. I understand. I don't blame you. If you ever can- Please forgive me for all I did."

Gabriella looked at her sister understandingly- "Someday I will forgive you Lily. For now, close your eyes. Go and get Salvation."

"Look in the Centre of Eden."

Gabriella nodded. She closed her sister's eyes as she rested her head on her chest, mourning the loss of the first friends she ever had.

* * *

Michael reached the location described by Alex. It was empty. He frowned. The Cherub Garrison was visibly clearly and did not show any signs of being under attack. Suddenly, he heard a rustling of leaves behind him. He froze.

"Michael."

He did not even turn around. He just looked into the distance.

_This was not good at all_

* * *

Gabriella walked quickly through the Garden of Eden. It was all very weird- There were only angels there, all of them looking baffled. Gabriella walked almost to the middle, just as said by Lilith.

She froze as her eyes fell on the pouch. It took her a second to realise what it was. She whipped around and yelled.

"GO OUT OF THE 2 MILE RADIUS. GET THE HELL OUT OF HERE NOW!"

All the angels started running. Gabriella started running as realized she was farthermost from the Exit. She ran alongside some of the last angels left. She was just about to make it. Only 20 more steps were left to reach the exit.

A small cherub was crying and standing frantically. It was unable to leave as its eyes were fixed on a blade on the ground. Gabriella picked up the blade and handed it to him. He smiled and Gabriella gave him a push out of the door.

Suddenly, something happened.

Gabriella let out a cry before doubling up in pain. She tripped and hit the ground, hands clutching her abdomen. She heaved herself up and took a few steps before collapsing again. Her leg wound along with the sharp pain from her abdomen was not helping. She turned around and her eyes widened in shock.

A big ball of fire was moving in her direction. She wrapped her hand protectively around her stomach before the darkness engulfed her.


	24. The Irreversible Fall

**YOU BUILD ME UP, YOU BREAK ME DOWN-24**

_There was no pain. Hell, there was no sensation at all. It seemed as though she was already dead._

There was destruction all around. There was ash as far as the eye could see. The trees had been burnt down and a few were still on fire. There were a couple of dead bodies around her. Eden was ruined.

Gabriella lay on the ground, face down. Her breath was shallow as she turned her head slightly to assess her injuries. There were minor cuts from the debris all over her body. Her leg wound was infected badly. She tried to push herself up but let out a scream.

A large tree trunk had fallen across her left arm and shoulder. She was too weak to move it. She moaned and sunk her head into the ground. She attempted to heave herself up again and failed pathetically. Her arm and shoulder had definitely been broken.

Suddenly, the weight on her arm eased. She turned to see the tree trunk disappeared. Two people's feet were clearly visible. At least that is all she could see at eye level. She managed to roll over to get a better view.

Her hands flew to her mouth as she stared ahead in disbelief.

"I know we are supposed to be dead and I also know that you are going to want to kill us for not coming sooner. But believe us dear, it was all for the good of heaven. Now, do you need a little help?"

A stunned Gabriella grasped the hand and stood up before she hugged them tight as the brothers looked at each other and smiled.

"Oh My God! Balthazar! Gabriel! Oh My God!"

* * *

Stefan was moving through the lower reaches of Eden. He had to find Louisiana and the others.

_The Real Eden, as it was commonly known._

Most angels believed that it was the upper garden which was the real Eden. They were all wrong. It was another garden, situated on the banks of the lake formed at the bottom of a waterfall falling from the above situated gardens. This was the place where Adam and Eve had lived. It was here that the Tree Of Knowledge of Good and Evil was situated.

Stefan moved through the pace, looking for any angels or demons that may have strayed here by mistake. It had to be protected at all costs.

He saw the Holy Tree at a distance and moved nearer to it. There was a thick layer of undergrowth before reaching it. He moved calmly and cleared a stray vine in his path.

Stefan froze on the spot as his eyes met the last visual he expected to see right now. His sword fell from his hand as he sunk to his knees, tears in his eyes. He shook his head in disbelief.

"Oh God... Oh My God!"

* * *

"WHERE THE HELL WERE YOU GUYS ALL THIS WHILE!"

Balthazar looked at Gabriel sheepishly. Now that all the hugs were over, Gabriella was venting out all her anger on them. They both were looking down as Gabriel looked at his daughter uncertainly.

"Balthazar- Do you know the amount of guilt Cas has been living in, I have been living in for not being there? Where the hell were you?"

He bit his lip and looked down. Gabriella turned to her father- "And you- I have been cursing myself every second of every day for the fact I was not there when Lucifer killed you. Where were you?"

Gabriel took a deep breath and started- "Lucifer, no matter how powerful, cannot kill me with my own blade. Besides, that wasn't even an Archangel blade. Just an average Angel one. Hurt like hell but I'm here ain't I? I am sorry Gabriella but it was compulsory for it to be thought that I was dead- God's will."

Gabriella nodded and turned to Balthazar, who said- "I died, for real. Father resurrected me and told me to remain in hiding until now. Simple as that."

She took a deep breath and nodded.

* * *

The battle had taken a complete U-Turn. Sammmon's plan had backfired badly as his bomb had killed almost half the Hell Hosts. There were many Fallen Angels on their side as well.

Heaven had now dominated Hell completely. Only a third of Hell's army remained while Heaven had lost a little over hundred soldiers. Suddenly, Crowley- the current King of Hell- moved forward and raised his hands.

"We surrender."

Everyone froze as they looked at the demon, who had sorrow in his eyes. He spoke- "I hereby withdraw my Army and surrender to Heaven."

An angel spoke- "So you accept defeat Crowley? You know you won't be let go free back to the pit."

He nodded and said, "I acknowledge that and know everything. We have killed all the demons who fought to dominate. We will serve Heaven. Reconvert us. Do anything but don't kill us. We sincerely surrender."

He fell to his knees as all the remaining demons mimicked him. Gabriel muttered a spell under his breath. There was a flash of light as about twenty demons fell down, dead. He said- "Now the lot which is sincere is left. We shall talk to Father. In the meanwhile, get your injuries treated."

* * *

Gabriella moved through Eden (the Upper one) when her eyes fell on a large gathering. Miriam stood at the brink of the brook, an army of injured angels behind her. Her attending angels worked hard to help all the warriors.

However, there was something off about the mood. She moved in and saw Miriam consoling a weeping Stefan. He was covered with wounds from head to toe. They were being healed one by one but he was muttering something under his breath, tears continuously flowing down his cheek.

"There is nothing you could have done," Miriam cooed as she wiped a tear from her own eye.

He muttered, "I was too late. I was way too late."

"Stefan- What's going on?"

He turned around and froze as he saw Gabriella. He closed his eyes as tears fell down into his lap. She ran over to him and said, "Stef- What's wrong? Tell me!"

He mumbled- "I was too late. I reached too late." Her eyes widened, "Stefan – Is Louisiana alright? Is my best friend alive? STEFAN!"

He said nothing as he looked right on ahead. He slowly mumbled- "The Tree of Knowledge of Go-"

He was unable to complete his sentence as Gabriella ran down the path leading to the Holy Tree.

"I failed him."

* * *

Gabriella was running aimlessly thought the Holy Garden.

_Louis had to be OK. This couldn't be._

Her eyes fell on a figure standing just in front of her. She squinted to recognize the individual and ran to the front as she threw herself upon the person with a tight hug.

"Thank God you're OK Louis. You scared the hell out of me."

Louis hesitantly hugged her back. Gabriella rested her face in her friend's hair before her eyes fell on the visual in front of her- Beyond the hanging vines and in front of the Holy Tree.

"Oh God! Oh Dear Father No!"

Her breath hitched as her heart seemed to have stopped beating. She could fell her soul getting crushed. Her eyes fell on the lifeless body that would haunt her for her entire life.

_How much can one second change your life? The answer- Forever..._

She nearly pushed Louis out of the way, who grabbed Gaby by the waist, stopping her from moving ahead. Tears ran down her cheek as she struggled against Louis's hold, screaming.

"NO... NO...NO...MICHAEL!"

* * *

**Please don't kill me. Please don't kill me for this *hides behind Lucifer***

**Sorry for this...Please don't kill me**


	25. Unveiling The Killer

**YOU BUILD ME UP, YOU BREAK ME DOWN-25**

_Shock. Disbelief. Horror. Panic. Terror. Grief._

Gabriella sat there, unmoving. In front of her lay the body of the person she had pledged her mind, body and soul to.

She was lost- She did not know what to do. She had been looking desperately for Michael since the past couple of hours. She had no idea when this had happened. Tears fell from her eyes continuously as she stroked Michael's hair gently. With her other hand, she firmly gripped his right hand. She bit down on her lip as she looked at him.

_He looked so peaceful. He was at rest at last._

Tears were flowing down her cheek incessantly. Gabriella had to know what had happened. She had to avenge his death. But how to know what had happened?

Her eyes fell upon something stuck into the sword's side. She gently yanked it out as she stared at in horror. Joshua's words ran through her mind.

"_One of the primary things taught to an angel is that an honourable death should be given to the opponent. If the opponent is worthy enough, leave behind a keepsake near the corpse so that it is marked that you had the privilege of fighting such a soldier."_

A hiss escaped Gabriella's mouth as she stood up, shaking. She took a few steps back before running out of there.

The jet black feather fell down to the ground slowly.

* * *

Dean sat in the room, face in his hands. He had been desperately waiting for Cas ever since he had left. True to their word, they had not left the room. However, all of them were worried to death.

_Cas had to be OK. Nothing could have happened to him- right?_

The door opened slowly as Dean jumped to his feet. Cas walked in, slightly injured- there was s deep gash across his cheek but otherwise he was alright.

"Oh Thank God you're alive!"

Dean moved over and tightly hugged him. Castiel returned the hug, first hesitantly and then warmly. They broke apart as Dean smiled. Cas copied this smile and said- "Don't worry Dean- I won't leave you alone so easily."

An angel opened the door and entered. Castiel looked at him. The angel said- "The war is over. Hell has surrendered on being outnumbered. There was a minor explosion in Upper Eden which killed a dozen angels. There was no major death except-"

He bowed down his head and bit his li. Cas cocked his head to one side and turned serious. He asked- "Except who? Who died?"

"Arch... Archangel..." The angel stammered, "Archangel Michael."

Cas and Dean looked at each other, shocked, before opening the door and running as fast as they could.

* * *

"OK so except for Gaby's condition what are you so worried about," asked Dean as he and Cas neared Eden.

Cas took a deep breath and said- "There are 4 such angels in Heaven who, under extreme circumstances, can go to extremes in their concerned specialty. These specialties lay dormant until a specific point when they are roused due to extreme moods. Any guesses who they are?"

Dean shrugged- "Archangels?"

Cas shook his head and continued- "They are the Creations. Stefan- He's the Angel of War. Louisiana is the Angel of Well-Being. Lilith is the Angel of Temptations. Gabriella..."

Dean frowned and asked- "Gabriella is the Angel of what?"

Cas sighed- "Gabriella is the Angel of Death and Destruction."

Dean gasped as he understood Castiel's fear. Gabriella had to be stopped before she did anything ghastly.

* * *

Gabriella opened the tent's entrance as she strode in. Many of the Healers cowered in fear and looked at each other helplessly.

Gabriella ignored them all as she moved to the innermost chamber. Miriam turned back quickly as she heard the door open roughly. She halted as her eyes fell on Gabriella.

She hissed- "Where is he?"

Miriam moved forward and said- "Gibs why are you..."

"I swear to God Mir tell me or else..." Gabriella trailed off as her eyes met Miriam's. They weren't the usually ice-blue. They were blood red in colour. She trembled as she pointed out to the back. Gabriella turned behind and ran out, leaving Miriam behind, shaken.

* * *

The door to the Church was pushed open. Gabriella moved through the passage, eyes focused ahead.

_Was it really her?_

Gabriella was dressed in a jet black dress, her red-black wings gone. In place of them were 3 pair of jet black wings. Her blood red eyes were kohl- rimmed and she had her hand on her scabbard.

Each step down that aisle was like hell.

She hissed out in a voice voice alien to her.

"Looks Like You Really Took Me Seriously When I Asked You To Shock The Freaking Hell Out Of Me Again."

She grabbed his shirt and roughly pulled him up.

"WHAT HAD HE DONE TO YOU THAT YOU HAD TO KILL HIM?"

He did not even look up once, sobbing as he looked down at the ground. Gabriella threw him down and shouted- "THIS WAS THE CHURCH WHERE I WAS SUPPOSED TO GET MARRIED!"

He bowed down his head and continued to cry. She punched his jaw hard as he fell back a few feet. She looked at him- "THE ONLY TIME I WAS SUPPOSED TO HAVE WALKED DOWN THIS AISLE HAD TO BE ON MY WEDDING DAY- NOT TO AVENGE MY DEAD FIANCÉ_._"

She kicked him hard as she spat out, tears flowing down her eyes- "THIS SPOT WHERE YOU LIE IS WHERE HE ASKED ME TO MARRY HIM!"

She was crying by now as she glared at him, shaking.

"THIS WAS THE EXACT SPOT WHERE I WAS SUPPOSED TO BECOME HIS WIFE!"

She sunk to knees as tears flowed down her face incessantly. She sobbed- "YOU DESTROYED MY LIFE LUCIFER MORNINGSTAR! YOU DESTROYED MY LIFE YOU BASTARD!"

Her hand gripped the handle of her sword as she pulled it out of the casing and stood up.

"I am going to kill you so bad Lucifer," she hissed, "that your soul will not even get place in Purgatory."

She raised the sword high up in the air as he bowed down his head, waiting for his end. Suddenly, Gabriella found herself immobilised and heard a voice from behind her.

"Drop the sword Gabriella."

"_Father?_"

God moved through the church as he whispered- "Drop the sword child." He gingerly kept a hand on her shoulder as the sword fell down with a clank. Gabriella sank to her knees, weeping. He kept a hand on her head and stroked her hair as she sobbed.

"Go away child. Just leave this church." She choked out- "Will he be killed?" God muttered- "Death won't solve anything here Gabriella. Two wrongs don't make a right."

Gabriella laughed- "He killed the only Son who was truly faithful to you and you don't just care do you?" God sighed. She said- "Fine- Don't do it. Make him the new Viceroy for all I Freaking care. You and your justice."

She stood up, trembling. He whispered to himself- "The Viceroy shall be re-instated after 5 years."

Gabriella turned to Lucifer and hissed- "No one else may know but you and I will know the truth. You widowed me and orphaned two beautiful children. Live with that O Great Morningstar."

He looked up, shocked. She laughed- "Yeah-Your brother's children. Live with that guilt."

She turned back and stormed off, leaving Lucifer behind, dazed.

* * *

Gabriella opened the Church door as she walked out. She saw a dazed Dean standing in front of her. He had heard everything.

She looked at him with a serious expression before she burst into tears as Dean hugged her tight, pacifying her.


	26. The Funeral

**YOU BUILD ME UP, YOU BREAK ME DOWN-26**

"Do you think she will come?"

It had been exactly a day since the war. Today was the day the last rites were to take place. A group of angels sat in the church, talking.

"I don't think so. She doesn't have to. She wasn't widowed- technically. Was she? Losing a husband and losing your fiancé of 1 week are two entirely different things."

The other angels nodded in agreement. Suddenly, one of them nudged the others. They all turned back and froze momentarily.

The doors to the church opened and all of them moved in. All of the angels bowed down. God nodded his head to acknowledge the other angels and gestured them to stand up.

God walked down the aisle -Gabriel, Balthazar and Stefan walking just behind him, heads bowed. All the three angels were dressed in grey suits. Behind them walked Louisiana, dressed in a grey gown. Black was the colour of complete mourning and grey of collective mourning. She turned around and gestured for the person standing behind her to come ahead.

Gabriella walked next to her friend, clad in a jet-black dress. Her waist length curly brown hair had been cut short till her shoulders. She looked ahead, not acknowledging anyone's presence. She looked completely dead- There was absolutely no expression on her face.

A considerable distance behind her, to everyone's utter shock, stood Lucifer. He was also dressed in black, head bowed down. He was shaking slightly as he walked in. He had not come with God and his brothers. He knew he didn't deserve it.

* * *

The church was empty except for the numerous seats and the coffins laid out in the front. Gabriella froze momentarily as her eyes fell on the coffin directly in front. Her face betrayed the slightest hint on emotion ever since she had entered- Dejection. Louisiana stopped and looked back, holding her friend's hand. Gabriella nodded and continued walking.

They all stopped behind the coffins. God gestured everyone to sit down. After a while, he moved to the front and then started speaking.

"This is a tough time for all of us. It has been difficult- Thousands lay injured and many lay dead. It would be comfortable of me to say that we have lost only a hundred soldiers, but I won't say so. Because I know that they were much more than just soldiers. They were someone's son, brother, sister, mother, father, husband. They were someone's family. All of us are here with the same emotion in our hearts- pain. No one's loss is lesser or greater- We all have experienced the same pain. No matter who we have lost, we are united today here to give rest to the souls of our deceased."

Some of the people nodded while some held back a tear. Lucifer bit down on his lip and shut his eyes. Directly to his right, Gabriella looked towards the ground.

"I will now be assessing the loss of life in the battle. In an attempt to stop a suicide mission near the Garrison of Peter, we lost twenty soldiers. They were- John, Mary, Susanne, Christopher, Lloyd... "

With each name he took there was a sniff. People were crying by now.

"In a bombing in the Eden Gardens, we lost 5 angels."

There were more tears.

"The Heavenly Hosts experienced huge losses this time. We lost 5 members- All of whom were the most talented lot I have ever seen. My deepest regrets go out to the families of Annabeth, Julian, Stephanie, Jonathan and ..."

He paused and said, "...Michael."

Nearly everyone in the church sobbed silently. Lucifer turned around a bit to see Gabriella look at the coffin in front of her. On it were the following words, embossed in gold.

**Archangel Michael**

She was biting down on her lip as her hands wrapped around her abdomen, tenderly. Tears fell from her eyes.

_What had he done? How could he have done this?_

God looked up and nodded. The family members of the slain angels moved forward to pick up the coffins. At the end-Stefan, Gabriel and Balthazar looked at each other and moved. All of them sunk down to their knees to pick up their slain brother's coffin. They needed one more person.

Lucifer flexed a muscle but heard a voice from the front.

"Don't even think about it."

Gabriel was glaring at him, fire in his eyes. He looked back at the 2 in front of him and muttered something. Stefan moved to the front while Gabriel and Balthazar supported the coffin from the sides.

God went and stood in front of the coffin while Gabriella took her ceremonious position, standing on the coffin's right. There was the low sound of a violin as Stefan started moving.

* * *

The coffins were being buried. Nearly all of them had been buried and many angels had left the scene, unable to stand it all.

The only people left now were Stefan, Gabriel, Balthazar, Gabriella, Louisiana and Lucifer. God stood at a distance, talking to Joshua. Stefan moved to the front and to open the coffin one last time. He shook badly as he mumbled- "Th-This is the la-last ch-chance to say good-goodbyes or keeping any keep-keepsakes."

All of them nodded as Louisiana wiped away a tear. He heaven open the lid as Gabriella looked away. His face bore the same expression of peace- It scared the hell out of her.

Stefan touched Michael's face and said- "If possible, please forgive me brother. I wasn't there when you needed me. Please forgive me." He wiped his tears as he kept a small blade in the coffin. He laughed and said, "The first blade you gave me brother. Rest in Peace."

He moved back with tears in his eyes. Gabriel and Balthazar moved ahead next, sinking down beside him. They both muttered their goodbyes in a hushed voice. They placed a gold band in the coffin. It bore the words "**Michael, Raphael, Gabriel ****and Balthazar.**" It had been hand-carved by Michel. Lucifer's name had been scratched out from the band.

Finally, Gabriella moved to the front. She sunk down gently and stroked his hair. She whispered, "All my life you have been there for me- doing whatever I wanted of you. Please, there's just one more thing, one more thing, Michael. Just do another miracle for me. Don't be...Don't be dead."

She sighed as a tear fell down her cheek. She said, "I know there is another thing you would never part with. Your sword."

She took out his magnificent silver sword from her scabbard and laid it in his coffin. She mumbled, "I love you Michael. Rest in Peace."

Saying this, she moved back as she sobbed. Lucifer was about to move when Gabriella hissed- "You have already kept the keepsake in this coffin Lucifer."

He frowned. She looked at him, eyes chock full of tears as she spat out- "His body."

Gabriel muttered something to Stefan in Enochian. He nodded and closed the lid. Gabriel and Balthazar lowered it into the ground as Stefan hugged Gabriella tight, knowing the emotions she felt at that moment.

Things were never going to be the same again.


	27. Love Reclaimed

**YOU BUILD ME UP, YOU BREAK ME DOWN-26**

**Almost 5 years later-**

He moved through the small garden in front of the majestic waterfalls in Heaven. The squeals of 2 children could distinctly be heard despite of the roaring sound of the falling water.

"I got you," shouted a girl. Another boy yelled- "Oh no you didn't. I just fought leniently."

"Did not."

"Did too."

The girl stuck out her tongue as the boy ran behind her, both of them throwing their tiny blades on the grass. He took a deep breath and moved out into the clearing. Both of them froze and turned around.

The little girl chimed, "Hello Sir."

The girl was wearing a sky blue coloured frock. She had curly golden-brown hair and a fair complexion. She looked up at him and shocked him a bit- piercing and icy blue eyes. She beamed as she looked aver to the boy standing next to her.

He was a head taller than her and was wearing an off white shirt and black trousers. He was also fair like his sister. He had silky straight and dirty blond hair. He looked at him with his grey eyes.

The resemblance between them was hard to miss- anyone who knew their parents would identify them in a second.

He took a deep breath and asked them- "May I know your names?"

The boy stepped forward and said- "Gabriel and Diana. Pleasure to meet you sir."

He shook hands with the man in front of him and his sister did the same. He looked at him, smiling but his sister was frowning slightly.

Gabriel asked, "May I know your name sir?"

He smiled and turned to Diana, "You already know."

She shook her head and in the blink of an eye, picked up her blade. She hissed- "How do I know you are not just another fake?"

He smiled and put his hand to her forehead.

* * *

"Mommy we are home!"

Gabriella smiled as she looked out from the door. She was wearing a jet-black dress- The only colour she had worn ever since Michael had died. Her once long curly golden-brown hair cut short, a little longer than shoulder length. Her children flung themselves on her, hugging her tight.

She beamed as she said, "How was practice?"

Diana snorted- "Got him again. Poor Gabe. Uncle Stefan says he is totally hopeless"

Gabriel gasped and narrowed his eyes, "Liar- He never said that!"

"Let's go and ask him shall we," teased Diana

Gabriel pouted as both of them laughed. Diana was totally a miniature Gabriella. Gabriel on the other hand... He truly was his Father's Son.

"Hey Mum," said Gabriel hesitantly, "There is someone to meet you, outside."

Gabriella stood up, smoothened her dress and turned to her son, asking- "Anyone I know?"

A mischievous smile briefly crossed his lips as he nodded and said- "Remember the year."

Gabriella frowned and then became serious- "The new Viceroy?"

Gabriella closed her eyes as she took a moment to compose herself. She asked, "Who is it?"

He nodded and pulled his sister along with him, mumbling, "You will see for yourself Mum. Bye!"

Gabriella shrugged and picked up her blade, concealing it carefully. What were her kids up to now?

* * *

She stepped into the room, hesitant. The moon was covered with a cloud, making the room dark. She asked, "Who's there?"

"I preferred the long hair, but I guess this is fine too."

The voice sent a jolt through Gabriella's mind but she shook her head. It had to be imagination. She shook her head before gazing ahead, trying to figure out who the person was.

"As if I need to say it Gibs."

She was at a complete loss. She stammered- "How-You-No...How the hell?"

There was a laugh and then the person replied, "You asked for one last miracle Gibs."

She took out her sword and mumbled, "Who the hell are you?"

Through the little moonlight that streamed across the floor, she saw the gleam of a sword- A magnificent silver blade. Gabriella was trembling slightly as she remembered the last time she had seen this blade. She shook her head and took a deep breath.

_This was so freaking impossible._

She asked one last time, "Who-The-Hell-Are-You?"

There was a low laugh and then the words- "Heaven's Prince to all other angels, Sadistic little bastard to you."

Gabriella blushed pink as she remembered that nobody except him could have known this. The person turned around as a dim ray of moonlight fell across his handsome features.

Her sword fell down with a clank as she shrieked out- "MICHAEL!"

She ran towards him as he picked her up, hugging her tight. Tears were flowing down her face as she buried her head in his chest. He smirked and stroked her hair as he held on to the girl he had thought about day and night since the past 5 years.

Gabriella couldn't believe it. She had been praying for this miracle every minute of every day since his death- It had finally happened. All the sufferings were finally over. She could live the life she wanted and give her kids the life she wanted- That as a complete family.

He broke the hug and looked at her with adoration before pressing his lips to hers. It had been too long- Each moment had been hell for both of them. Not a word was said- The silence was the true beauty of that moment. Their fingers intertwined as Michael's hand ran over the long ago given Engagement ring to Gabriella.

A pang of guilt flashed across Michael's mind as he though how hard it had been for Gabriella- She had lived as a widow and in the meanwhile had raised two beautiful children. Still, after all this while, her love for Michael had not diminished- Not even a bit.

Gabriella closed her eyes and thought- _There was nothing else she wanted now in her life._

He slightly broke the kiss and breathed against her jaw- "You know, there is one thing that I still want."

Gabriella cocked her eyebrow and gave him a questioning look. He smirked and said, "We never got married-Did we?"

Gabriella laughed before hugging him tight. This was her heaven. This was perfect- A dream come true.


End file.
